The 327th Hunger Games
by Soul-14
Summary: 24 new tributes and 1 new victor. whose it gunna be?
1. Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping

**Krystal's POV**

I walk home from the training center to get ready for reaping. I know I'm going to volunteer. I will win. The games are very easy. Stay with the careers, wait for them to kill everyone except one, kill them in their sleep, kill that last person. Easy isn't it? Anyways when I get home I go up to my room and change.

"Make sure you don't forget that necklace I just bought you." Mom yells.

"Don't worry. I won't forget!" I yell back.

I put on the usual blue jeans with a nice green top. I love that color. Green. My mom bought me a green necklace with a emerald at the end. I put it on and I head out the door. I head to town square when I run into my friend Nora.

"Are you going to volunteer today?" Nora asks.

"I am. I will always win. I will get what I want." I say.

"Don't get to arrogant. It is many downfall for a lot of Careers." She says.

"Whatever!" I say.

We walk all the way to down town. It is very busy. We check in and go to the section where 17 year old girls stand. We stand there for a while and then a man with pink hair and in a green suit walks up. Yup that's Cass.

"Hello District 1! Happy Hunger Games. And _May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor._ Now before we pick our tributes lets show you a video." Cass says. Then he gestures to a huge tv.

While the video is playing I ignore. Blah rebellion, blah second rebellion by Katniss and Peeta, blah blah blah. When the video finishes Cass starts to talk again.

"Wasn't that exciting? Now lets pick our tributes." Cass says. Then we walks over to the girls bowl and picks a name. I get ready to volunteer. He takes the pin off and walks over to the mike.

"Katielyn Gome!" he yells.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream.

"Like usual we have a volunteer." he says as I get up. "What's your name dear?"

"My name is Krystal." I say to the mike.

I am in the 327th Hunger Games. I am so ready for this and I am so going to win this.

**Adam's POV**

I finish throwing my last spear at the target. Kill shot. Nothing new. I go to hand to hand combat and like usual dominate. Training is so boring. I am going to volunteer so I can get somewhat a new challenge and a little more excitement.

I leave the training center and go home to get a really good meal. I eat some bacon and sausage with three pancakes. After I am done eating I get into a heated discussion with my sister.

"I am going to volunteer weather you like it or not!" I yell.

"I don't give a crap what your going to do. You are not going to volunteer. You need to be here for grandpa. He could die any minute." Lexi, my sister yells.

"He's been doing this for the past five years. He is going to be fine." I say.

"If you volunteer, I'm going to bet that you won't even make it to the final 5." she yells then she goes up to her room.

I go to my room and change into some jeans and a plain red t-shirt and walk out the door. It takes me a while but I finally make it to town square. I check in and stand on the outside of the aisle so I can volunteer.

Like usual Cass comes in says his weird corny stuff, shows a video and all that crap. I see a girl in my school volunteer. I know her. She is smart and pretty strong. Good partner for a while. Then Cass says, "Your female tribute Krystal!"

After he says her name the whole district goes wild. Then he calms the crowd down and says, "Time for the boys."

He walks over to the boys bowl and picks a name. He takes the pin off and walks to the mike.

"Michael Nickel!" he says.

"I volunteer!" I yell.

He asks me to come up and I go to the mike and say, "Hello District 1. I am Adam, your future victor of the 327th Hunger Games." I say.

I can't wait for all of this to start.


	2. Chapter 2: District 2 Reaping

**Amber's POV**

Sigh. Another Hunger Games, another year. You may think this chick is going to volunteer. Well, you right. I am only volunteering because the training academy told me to, and we have to do what they say. Or we will get executed.

"Hey Amber watch out!" says Ollie.

A knife goes past my head.

"What the heck? Are you trying to kill me?" I yell.

"Not yet." he says. Grr. I hate that kid. He is only 12 years old and he thinks he can win. Ha. He would be just as useless as a guy from District 11.

"I gotta go home." I say to him.

"Wait. Are you going to volunteer?" he asks. God he is so annoying.

"Yeah, why? Are you going to volunteer?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm way to young and inexperience to do participate." he says.

"Well. See ya later." I say. Then I leave. I am so happy that I got away from him.

I walk to victors village. I am like the usual popular teen. Lives in victors village, full of money, proud popular parents, and has all the new stuff. I walk in and go to my room. I put on an old fashion blue dress. I want to be classy and fool the outside districts that im not as strong as the other Careers. I tell my parents good bye and I'll see them in a couple of weeks. They really don't go to reaping because they say it reminds them of their games. I just ignore that and leave.

I head to town square when I run into Ollie again. Ugh. Just when I thought I was home free I run into him.

"Looking a little classy to volunteer." he says.

"I want to fool all the other tributes to think that im weak." I say.

"So you have Johanna Mason's plan?" Ollie asks.

I hate that. He knows a lot of famous victors. He can name all the most famous victors and their years of winning, and their districts. I can look at a few and know their name but it would take me a million guesses to know what district they are from.

"Kinda, but I am a Career so its gunna be a little different than her plan." I say.

"Ok, sure. I don't know how it will be different but I guess it will go ok." he says. God I really wanted to punch him.

We check in and I get to stand with the 17 year old girls. Thank god he as to be with the 12 year old boys. I wait till we see Carmel walk on stage. She is so weird. She has an orange wig on with her pink dress on. She looks like a freak.

"Well District 2. Ready for the 327th Hunger Games?" she asks. "Lets show you a video that is here for you guys to watch." she says. Then the video plays. Its so stupid. I ignore it like the rest of us. I don't even know what the video is about. Then Carmel speaks again.

"Now, lets pick our female tribute." she says. Then she goes over to the girls bowl and picks a name. My heart races and then she picks a name and says it.

"Becky Dasher!" she says.

"I volunteer!" I scream. Then she gestures me to go onto the stage.

"What's your name deary?" she asks.

"My name is Amber." I say with total confidence.

**Nick's POV**

I leave the training academy to go for a walk. I just want to go for a walk just so I can have a little alone time. I need some. Hunger Games is coming up and when I volunteer I won't have much alone time.

I walk all over town. Then I walk to victors village. that's where I live. My mom is a victor. Anyways when I get in my mom comes up to me and hugs me.

"Are you going to volunteer for me so we can keep pride in he family?" she asks.

"Of course I am. What else would I do?" I ask.

"You could volunteer and do suicide. Or you could run away and I'll never see you ever again. Or you can volunteer, win, and then do suicide during the award ceremony. Or you could…."

"Mom. I got this. Don't worry." I say.

She hugs me one last time then I go upstairs and change. A simple pair of shorts and a nice shirt will do. I see girls and guys get all fancy up for reaping. What s the whole point?

After I change I go down stairs and tell her good bye. You may be wondering about my father. Well, he was sentence to death because he attacked the justice building because my sister died in the hunger games. She did in the 324th Hunger Games. It was sad. We all were a little upset. So, I am all my mom has left.

I walk to town square and check in. I stand with the 18 year old guys. We all high five and talk about the latest news, girlfriends, training, etc. then, Carmel goes on stage.

She does her usual video, welcomes, and all that junk. The girl is named Amber. She is so, strange. Her strategy must be look weak till the end. Ha. She won't make it that long because im going to kill her during the night one night and blame it on another Career.

"Now for the boys." says Carmel as she interrupts my thoughts.

She goes to the boys bowl and picks a name. she opens the paper and goes to the mike.

"Gabe Strink!" she shouts.

"I volunteer!" I yell.

I walk up the stage and say my name "My name is Nick and I will be your future victor." I say.

I am so going to win.


	3. Chapter 3: District 3 Reaping

**Maple's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my mother calling for me.

"Maple wake up. Its time for breakfast." she says.

"I'll be down in a minute." I say.

I get up and change into a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. I really hate reaping day. It sucks. Last year my friend Britt was in the games. She died on day 7. She was in the top 10. Its pretty much rare for a tribute from District 3 to make it to the top 3. Last year was almost our year. Britt came in 10th, and our male tribute, Sparkz, came in 5th. So, I hope we do good this year.

I walk down stairs and go outside to meet my brother outside. Today is his first reaping. I go up to him and hug him.

"Let me go so I can breathe." he says.

"Its alright Gravel. I'm just worried." I say.

"What can you worry about. I heard some kid named Ethan is going to volunteer." Gravel says.

"Still. Some people lie just so they can have their five minutes of popularity." I say.

We see that the clock says 1pm. I know I sleep late but wow. Anyways Gravel and I hug my mom and dad and we head to town square. They never go to reaping because they believe that it's a curse if the parents go. They also think that it shows us that they're there to show support even thought inside they know that its going to be their child this year.

When we make it to town square we check in and walk up to our age group. I am 16 so I stand with the 16 year olds.

After a brief five minutes our district's escort, Diamoz walks on stage. She stagers a little bit but recovers. I giggle because its ridiculous that she is wear 10 inch heals just for a reaping.

"Welcome, District 3 to the 327th Hunger Games Reaping. Is everyone excited as I am. We have a video, but this year I don't have to play it so why don't we just get straight to the point and pick our lucky tributes." she says. As she talks I realize that he green and white hair bounces.

I stand there and watch her as she goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. she opens it and goes to the mike again.

"Ladies first." Diamoz says. "Our female tribute for the 327th Hunger Games is… MAPLE GRISE!" she shouts.

Me…. Out of all the people its me. I put on a fake brave face even though I am scared to death. I walk on stage and take my spot.

**Ethan's POV**

I run back inside my house to change. I just got done with my daily jog. I took a shorter job than usual because today is reaping. I get to the bathroom and take a real quick shower. Yes, we are one of the few families that have a shower that isn't in Victor's Village. After my shower I change into a pair of green shorts and my blue shirt with white strips.

"Come here NOW!" shouts my dad.

I go down stairs. God I hate my dad. I find him in the living room on his recliner and he turns to me.

"In front of me." he commands. I do as I am told.

"We need you to volunteer." he says.

"I was already planning on it." I say.

He gets up and shakes my hand and says, "bring us pride to the family like your cousin did." he says. Then we walks out of the house.

"Honey would you like to have one last egg sandwich before you go?" my mom asks.

"Nah, im good. See you in a couple of weeks." I say.

She runs out of the kitchen and says, "Your volunteering?"

"Yup." is all I can say.

"Good luck." she says as she walks up and hugs me.

After the hug we exchange one last glance and then I leave for reaping. My parents won't go because they hate the idea of going. I can understand. I go only because I am forced to go.

I finally make it to town square in time for Diamoz to walk on the stage. I check in like im suppose to and then stand with the 14 year old guys. I realize that Diamoz picks a girl names Maple. I know her. She is kinda an aquantacne to me. The Diamoz walks to the guys bowl.

She picks a name slowly and goes to the mike. "Our boy tribute is…. ETHAN SEMIL!"

I walk up on stage. I guess I won't have to volunteer. Once I get on there Diamoz says, "District 3, here are your tributes. Maple and Ethan!"


	4. Chapter 4: District 4 Reaping

**Arachne's POV**

I jump off my father's boat and help him with this morning's catch of fish. Once we finally get done with putting the fish in a huge container where it goes off to be gutted we head back home. When we get home my dad tells me to change. When I get to my room I see that Athena and Jasp are on my bed waiting for me.

"Arachne are you going to volunteer like the rest of the girls?" asks Athena. Athena is only 12. Its her first reaping and I am so worried because she has some strange disease that can make her faint randomly. It scares me when she does it.

"Only if you are picked. But, its never going to happen." I say.

"But what if it does happen. Will we see you ever again?" asks Jasp. Jasp is my brother. He is only 10. He doesn't really get the concept of how dangerous the Hunger Games are.

"It won't Jasp. Now, get ready Athena. Jasp leave the room so I can change." I says. They both leave. I change to a shirt and in a pair of work pants. I may look kinda weird. But I don't care. Its reaping, who give a crap.

After I leave my room and get Athena. Then we get my Dad and Jasp and then we head to reaping. Athena and I check in and she stands with the 12 year olds and I go over to the 14 year olds. After a while our escort or whatever Grame. She has black hair that is straight and has blue at the ends.

She walks up to the mike and says, "Welcome everyone! Today lets get started with a video that is shown every year."

The video plays. I hate it. A rebellion will never happen. We already went through two. And they both failed. After a couple of minutes the video ends.

"Anyways lets go pick our lucky tributes." Grame says.

She walks to the girls bowl and picks a name. she walks back to the mike and says one of the worse names for me to hear.

"Arachne Vlick."

**Ranger's POV**

I walk back home from the market. I just bought some of the fish with some other food that we need for tonight. Tonight we are having a yearly party to celebrate that we are safe for another year of the Hunger Games. When I get home I hand the bag o my sister. She is 19 so she I safe.

"You need to get ready." my sister, Peach, says.

"Ok give me a minute." I say.

I go to my room and change. I change to a white shirt and some jeans. When I get back to my family my mom is crying and my sister is helping her. I go to her and she hugs me and says, "I don't want my baby to go!"

I hug her and say, " I am going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yup. I will be. I promise." I say.

"Its 1pm." Peach says.

"Bye mom. Love you. Bye Peach. Love you." I say.

"Bye." they both says.

Then we leave for downtown. When we get there I check in and then I stand with the 14 year olds. We stand there for a while and then like usual Grame comes out and do her usual. She picks a girl named Arachne. She is known for a worker. Anyways then Grame goes to the bowl and picks a boys name. she walks to the mike.

"Ranger Grove." she shouts.

I walk up and see that my mother is crying in the background. I'm so surprise that no one volunteered. When I get up there Grame makes us shake hands. Then she says, "Your tributes Arachne and Ranger!"


	5. Chapter 5: District 5 Reaping

**Jex's POV**

I run out of the orphanage and head to my bench. Well, our bench. I've been dating the most amazing guy named Onyx. We've been dating for a year. Today is our anniversary. Yeah, amazing that it is the same day as reaping. Anyways I sit on the park bench and wait for him.

After a good five minutes I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder. I know who it is. I stand up and turn around to find Onyx standing there smiling. We hug and then we says, "Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks." I say.

"Mind as well get ready for reaping." he says.

"But, I don't want to go. Its our anniversary." I snap.

"But I don't want to spend our anniversary being tortured by Peacemakers." he says. One thing I hate is he sure is good about convincing me. I reluctantly agree and we go our separate ways. When I get back to he orphanage I go to my room to change.

When I get to my room I change into some nicer clothes that the orphanage gives us and requires us to wear for reaping. I have to put on a white shirt and a green skirt. God I'm not a little kid. After I change I go to town and head to town square.

I get to town square and check in. I stand with the 16 year olds and then Quella walks on stage. I hate how she is so snotty. She always wanted District 1 and she always complains about how District 5 isn't good enough for her.

When Quella gets to the mike she says, "Well isn't this just wonderful. Got District 5 again. Anyways lets cut to the main reason why we are here. Lets pick the girls first."

She walks over to the girls bowl and picks a name. I close my eyes and hear the worst thing ever.

"Our female tribute is Jex Vill!"

**Onyx's POV**

After meeting up with Jex I had back home to get ready for reaping. When I walk into our small house, my mom rushes up to me and starts to yell.

"Where were you? With that girl?"

"Her name is Jex. What do you have against her?" I ask.

"She a stupid poor orphan that will sponge off of us." she snaps.

"She won't do that." I scream back.

"How would you know?" she screams.

"Because she is different. Plus, you never got to meet her because you are always so busy." I say.

"I don't give a crap. Leave me alone. Have fun a reaping." she says then leaves.

I go to my room and change into some different clothes. After changing I go to town square to check in. After a while Quella does her usual attitude and then says the girls name I never wanted to hear her say.

"Our female tribute is Jex Vill!"

I see Jex come out of the crowd and I run after her. I couldn't make it in time to reach her and then I shout something I know that's going to make her mad.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream.

"Well, get up here then." says Quella. I get up there with Jex. She gives me a dirty look and then looks at me with fear. I know what I did may be stupid but all I know is I gotta protect Jex.


	6. Chapter 6: District 6 Reaping

**Jade's POV**

I love being the mayor's daughter. I can get away with pretty much whatever I want. I get all the good grades, most popular stuff, best food. You name it. It is awesome. I am also so popular.

I get home from my walk and see that my dad is getting prepared for reaping. I have to get ready early. Hey, I said I was popular. I have to keep my image pretty all the time.

I go to my room and put on my emerald color dress with some heels and go to my dad. He sits there and waits for me. He looks kinda sad. Its probably because he misses mom. Mom died last year of some cancer. I do miss her.

While he stares off in the distance I walk up to him and say, "Hey sleepy head. Nervous or something. Its time to go."

He snaps out of his trance and looks at me. "Sorry. Lets get going." he replies.

We walk out and today we get put in a car. I know these things are rare but because we have the best spot in the District we can have one. When we get to town square we drop me off right next to the check in and I see as the car disappears in the crowd of people.

I check in and stand with my friends Hollies and Alto. We stand with the 16 year olds. We wait for what seems like hours when finally Mazan walks in. He taps the microphone and waits for all of us to be silent. He then starts his speech.

"Welcome District 6 for this years Hunger Games. I would like to wish Happy Hunger Games and _May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor._" he says.

He walks to the girls bowl and picks and girls name. Then he goes to the boy bowl and picks a boys name. He stuffs the guys name in his right pocket and walks to the mike.

"This year's female tribute is…. Jade Castlo!"

I'm scared. I walk up and almost fall. Mazan catches me and helps me up the stage. Then he continues on with picking the boys. I hope I can win this.

**Geoffon's POV**

I walk home with my dad. He just got out of work and I'm helping him. When we get home I help him into his room. He has to change to his new suit the Capital provided him. This year he will be the conductor for this year's Hunger Games train that transports the tributes to the Capital. I know he will be gone for a couple of days. I have to stay home and help mom.

"Get ready its almost time for us to go." my dad says as he walks to his room.

I go to my room and close my door. I hope I don't get picked. I change into a cheap pair of clothes and meet my mom by the front door.

"Your dad is waiting outside. I can't go with you guys this year. I hate some paperwork to do for this job offer." she say.

"Its ok. I'll be home in a couple of hours. Or however long it takes for reaping to get done." I say.

She nods and then goes to the kitchen. We really don't have much of a relation. That's ok. I meet my dad outside and we walk to town square.

When we get to town square I check in and stand with the 15 year olds while my dad heads to the train station. I know that he really doesn't like to do this but its good money to do this. He gets even more if the tributes say good things about his 'services'.

After a while then our escort, Mazan. Gets on stage.

"Welcome District 6..." he starts. I ignore. Blah blah blah. I never listen.

I watch as I see that Mazan has pick the world's rudest girl named Jade. I hope that she doesn't win. She so rude. Being the mayor's daughter and everything. Anyways Mazan open the boys name and said it.

"Geoffon Hunter!" he says.

I walk up and he shakes my hand

"Your tributes Jade and Geoffon!" Mazan shouts. "Now shake hands."

He shake hands. I hope I know what I'm going to do.


	7. Chapter 7: District 7 Reaping

**Emerald's POV**

I get back from work. For a 15 year old I work pretty hard. I cook for the lumber people. I forgot what they are called. But boy they sure eat a lot. But I love to cook so I think it works out.

"Mom, Dad I'm home. I'm going to go get changed for reaping." I say.

"After changing we need to talk." my mom says.

I ignore what she says and go up to change. I am so terrified of the Hunger Games. I always have nightmares that I get picked and die during the bloodbath. But I have my parents try to keep me calm and convince me that I will never get picked.

I change from my soup kitchen apron and jeans with my grubby shirt and change into my favorite orange shirt with an old pair of jeans. After changing I go downstairs.

"How was work?" my mom asks.

"It was ok. I guess I'm just a little nervous about today." I say.

"I told you a million of times that your name isn't going to be picked because its in there like what? Only three times?" she asks.

"Yea, I think that's right. But a 12 year old was in there only once in last year games and she died." I say.

"You know that I'm right. Now lets get going." she says as she hushes me to go outside.

"Where is dad?" I ask.

"He is helping set up for today's event and also is helping security." Mom replies.

We walk for a while and then we go our separate ways. Mom must of gone to see what dad is up to. I check in and stand with my age group.

"Hello District 7 and welcome to the 97th Hunger Games!" says Gemz. Wow. I didn't realize that she get on stage and started.

"Lets start off with the girls. We don't want to make you nice young ladies wait." she says. Ugh. Skip girls please.

She goes to the bowl and picks out a name. I hope that it isn't mine but we all know that there is that possibility.

"Emerald Hart!" she shouts.

My heart stops. I was to busy thinking that I didn't realize that she walked back to the microphone. I almost missed the name. People around me made a path for me and stepped away like I had some freakish disease or something. I start to walk I look behind me to find my mom in tears. I turn back and walk on the stage. I stand next to Gemz and hope that I can win.

**Pongo's POV**

"Pongo!" shouts my boss.

"Yes!" I shout as I run up to him.

"Today you get off early. Obviously you know why. By the way, if you make it out today, you made a raise." he says.

"Thanks, see ya later." I say.

I run home as fast as I can. What did my boss me by if I make it out today? Does he think that I escape my last reaping. I know I will. And if I get picked I will surely win because I'm a lumberjack. I am fast and strong. No one can beat me.

I get home and change into some better clothes. They may not be good clothes but they are the best I have right now. I leave my house in a rush to get to reaping. I am about to be late and I don't want to be late because I don't want to get whipped in front of the public like some kid did a couple years ago.

I make it there just in time and check in. I like usual, stand in the 18 year old spots and I wait. I see that Gemz appears out of nowhere and starts as usual. When she picks a girl I am shocked by who it is.

Its my work chef Emerald. She is so nice. How the heck did she get picked. She don't deserve it at all. Then Gemz goes to the boys bowl and picks a name.

"And our male tribute is….. Pongo Bosle!"

My heart leaps. I act all tough and brave and walk up there and take my spot. Then Gemz whispers that I shake hands with Emerald. I do as I am told and then she escorts us to the Justice building to see our families and friends one last time.


	8. Chapter 8: District 8 Reaping

**Rae Ray's POV**

I run away from Caleb and make it home. I hate him. He picks on me just because I am so quiet. I may be shy and quiet but it doesn't mean that you pick on me.

"Rae Ray is that you? Get to our room and pick something out for reaping. Its about to start soon." says Kative. Kative is my sister. She is so lucky because she is 19 and she doesn't have to go to reaping. I am only 13. I wish I was 19.

"Ok. I'll get ready." I say.

I go to my room and figure out what to wear. I never realized that Kative has something out for me. I realize that is an old blue shirt with a black skirt that she use to wear to reaping. I put it on and then walk back to the kitchen to find my sister.

"Oh, I'm glad that you found that and put it on. I set it out so you can have your sister old luck and not get picked." Kative says. Sometimes I see her as mom.

"Thanks." I say, "I miss mom and dad."

"Yeah, but we have to blame the stupid Capital for killing them just because they threw a shoe and rocks at our escort." Kative says.

"We should get going because we don't want to get whipped." I say. I don't want to get whipped like some family last year because they accidentally missed reaping because they had to work.

We leave and then walk to town square. We stop a lot to talk to people. If there is one thing I know is that Kative likes to talk to everyone. That's how I got my only friend. I try to find her and then I finally find her.

"Hey Rae Ray!" she shouts.

"Hey Miku!" I shout.

We hug. We talk. We hug again. Then we walk together. I realize that I separated from Kative but I know that she is with the adults. I know that she is ok and I know that she knows that I am going to be ok. One thing that I like about Miku is that I can relax and be like everyone else.

We check in and stand with our usual age group. One thing that I hate is that Miku is 14 and I am 13. I stand it the back of the 13 year olds while Miku stands in front of all the 14 year olds so we can talk. After we get our spots I see that our escort emerges from the Justice Building and then starts to speak.

"Hello. Welcome District 8 to a wonderful year. I hope we pick good tributes." says Norman. He is so, well, colorful. He speaks a weird accent and always so nice. Its kinda creepy.

"Lets start off with the girls. We don't want you girls to wait any longer." He says. He goes to the girls bowl and picks a name.

"Our lucky female tribute is Rae Ray Joey!" he shouts.

Miku grips my shoulders. I force her to let go and walk on stage. I am so freaking scared but I will win and show that the quiet girl can win.

**Caleb's POV**

I finish calling a little 13 year old Rae Ray a quiet mouse. She is so weak. There is nothing I hate more than quiet little people. They annoy me. I finally stop laughing and then I go back to the orphanage. I hate being here. When I was 10 my parents got murdered by some random person in our district. All I know is that peacemakers killed the murderer. I'm glad they did that but I still hate them and the Capital.

"You shouldn't pick on people. Its not very nice and it could get you into a lot of trouble." says Maria. Maria is my older sister. She is only 17. She is in reaping like I am.

"I can do whatever I want. If I get in trouble what's going go happen? Capital or peacemakers gunna kill me? I don't care. It would get me out of this life anyways." I say. Maria cringes at this. I don't care. I make her leave so I can change. I change into our districts symbol shirt. I hate this shirt but it is my only clean one. Then I finish it off with a pair of old blue shorts and some tennis shoes. I don't know why they are called that but I like them.

I leave and head for reaping. I check in and stand next to the 16 year olds. I find Crism.

"Hey buddy what's up?" I ask.

"I'm good. Just want today over with so I can leave and go back to bed. This is stupid." he answers. He is right about that. I am about to says something but I am interrupted by Norman making is usual speech. Then he picks the girl. I see that he picks Rae Ray. Ha! She is so going to die on day one.

"Lets pick the boy." Norman says after helping Rae Ray up.

He picks a name and goes to the mike. I know what the name says. Bye bye Crism.

"Our male tribute is….. Caleb Rev!" he shouts.

I jump out of the crowd and get on stage. I act all energetic and excited so I can get sponsors and get in the Career alliance. I look to my left and see that Rae Ray is scared. Yeah, she better be, because I'm going to get her first.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Got some homework and that crap. Be sure to review and I hope you liked this chapter. Onward to District 9! **


	9. Chapter 9: District 9 Reaping

**Trixie's POV**

I can't wait till reaping. I am so ready. It may seem weird to have a volunteer from an outside district but I know I can win. They call me crazy or Crazy Trixie. Ha! I may be in a mental institute because I tried to kill people but I know I can win.

"Trixie! Are you ready? Reaping is going to start in an hour and I think its time to leave." says my escort Rita. She is so annoying. She may be kind people but I know that she is so annoying.

"I'm ready." I say. Now time to scare her. "Hey, this year because I'm 17 I'm going to volunteer."

"Really. That sounds like…umm…. Well, I guess if you want to I will support you. She says nervously.

"Yup. Lets go." I say.

We leave. It's a while before we make it to town square. I check in and stand with the other girls. They all avoid me like I'm some kind of plague. Its alright. I wont have to see them ever again when I volunteer and win.

"Welcome welcome everybody." says Jun, our escort. She is so annoying, and ugly. With her pink shirt and green skirt, huge gray wig and blue makeup. I hate her.

"Lets start with the girls. She says. Just get on with it.

She walks to the girls bowl and picks a name. she goes back to the microphone or whatever its called and then says the name.

"Trixie Soyed!" she says.

"I volunteer! Wait. Me! Yes! Move out of the way freaks!" I shout as I try to volunteer and then push people out of the way. I run up the stage and steal the mike I think that's what its called from Jun and talk into it.

"I'm so sorry that all you weaklings can't do anything about me being part of the games and win them and become famous. I know that you guys will be at my every beck and call. See ya guys later. You all are loser and freaks!" I shout. Then I stand there and bath in the glory.

**Kurt's POV**

I walk around and just simply do nothing. There I nothing to do. I can't help my family because they are off helping prepare some food to ship to the Capital for the Hunger Games this year and I have to go to reaping so I have to stay here. But is ok. Next year I can help them. This is my final reaping. Thank you life. I hate these games. Its so sick that we all cheer for our favorites or our tributes and see them get kill by Careers or Mutts and cry. I watch them, but I hate them.

I get home and change. I put on old work clothes and leave. I can't wait to see who is reaped for the girls. Usually its some quiet girl. Maybe this year we can get a fighter.

I make it to town square and then check in. I stand next to my friends. We are about to chat when Jun walks on stage. Wearing her usual disaster of the day. Its quiet funny but then again its kinda sad. Even Trixie would agree that she is weird. Of course we are not allowed to talk to her because she is crazy. I don't make fun of her, but I don't stick up for her either.

I see that Trixie was picked, or volunteered, or whatever happened. All I know is they say her name and she volunteered. Oh well. I know we got a fighter this year. While Trixie makes her speech Jun takes a name out of the boys bowl and then stand next to Trixie and wait for her speech.

"Thanks for the speech. Next up is our boy. They lucky one is…. Kurt Wood!" she shouts.

I walk up and stand there. I shake hands with Trixie and she whispers, "You don't make fun of me. that's good. Your weak and will die easily." I gulp and we get escorted in the justice building.

**Hi guys. I hope you liked this one. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10: District 10 Reaping

**Leshawna's POV**

"Finish feeding the cattle and after that please feed the chickens." says my dad. We own the biggest farm in District 10. I like where I'm at. Its so nice, fun, and somewhat peaceful. Even around this time of year.

"Dad? What about the pigs?" I ask.

"Yeah, mind as well cause we wont be back." he says.

I finish feeding the cows and go to the chickens. I feed them their food and add a little extra grass for a treat. When I get to the pigs I go over to my pig. Her name is Midnight and she is so sweet. I love her. I feed her the usual and then pat her head. I finish up and go inside to find that my mom made me a sandwich. I eat it up and go to my room.

I grab some clothes and then go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. We have a shower unlike everyone else. The only reason why is because I think that we make extra money giving chickens and cows to the Capital for the tributes. Anyways I shower up and then change into some nicer clothes. After changing I go downstairs.

"Honey are you nervous about your first reaping?" my mom asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not nervous because I'm sure that I won't get picked cause my name is in there only once." I answer.

"I'm glad your thinking positive." she says.

"We better get going." says my dad.

We get up and leave. I'm to nervous to talk. When we get to town square I check in and stand with the 12 year olds. I find my friend Indigo and talk to her.

"Hey are you nervous?" I ask.

"Yeah, you are too. I can tell. Don't worry. Our names are in there only once and I know that we won't get picked. Probably some 16 or 17 year old will." she answers.

We talk for a little bit then we see Zarin, our escort, emerge from the Justice Building and then start to talk.

"Hello District 10 and welcome to the 327th Hunger Games! I hope we have a good year!" he shouts. I hope we do too. Believe it or not we had a victor last year. Her name is Ivy. She is now only 17. I wish we would have her as a mentor but ever sense the 74th Hunger Games and the second rebellion they don't allow mentors anymore.

"Lets start off with the girls. I'm sure that you guys are anxious to see who it is this year." Zarin says. Ha, I don't wanna know.

He goes to the girls bowl and picks the name. I know that I don't want it to be me or Indigo. He goes to the whatever the thing is he talks into and then he says the name, " Our lucky female tribute is Leshawna Lunar!" he shouts.

I gulp and walk to the stage. I hear Indigo cry but I know that I can go help her. I get on stage and think I hope that I can win this thing.

**Rowdy's POV**

I finish harvesting corn with my father. He's so slow. He lectures my on how reaping is a bad experience and how his old friend participated and died on the first day. I wish he would shut up because I really don't care. Its so stupid. I know that its my first reaping but c'mon I really don't care because its not me. I know that I wont get picked because my name is in there only once. If my name is in there only once and there is like thousands of names in the bowl I know that some unlucky 18 year old will be picked.

"Get inside and change. We don't want to be late for reaping." my dad says.

"Shut up I know what I am doing." I say.

I run inside, get clean, and change. I put on some jeans and a plaid shirt. Its they typical thing us boys wear during reaping. I get down stairs and then sit at the table.

"Mom I want some freaking water!" I shout.

My mom runs out of the living room and grabs some water. I may sound spoil but I'm not. If I was I wouldn't be going to reaping at all. My mom gets me a cup of water and I drink it. I order her to get me another and then finish that cup and leave.

I make it to town square in time and then check in. I stand with the 12 year olds and then wait for Zarin to finish his speech. Who cares. He knows he's the enemy and I don't know why he acts its ok. He picks a girl name Leshawna. I know her. She so nice and kind. Its kinda sick. How can you be so kind. I am to busy think until I hear Zarin say the boys name.

"Rowdy Teal!" he shouts.

I run on stage and act all energetic and ready. I really am not but I know that I can win and use our last year's winner, Ivy's strategy for my strategy.


	11. Chapter 11: District 11 Reaping

**Medusa's POV**

I get woken up by my older brother Alex. He seams a little, I don't know, nervous. He must be worried about me. I know that last year's reaping didn't go well. I was picked but someone volunteered.

"Hey, Mabel wants us up so we can eat some breakfast." he says.

I get up and then go down stairs. I find that Alex and Mabel is waiting downstairs with me at the table. I don't know if you would believe this or not but Mabel is a victor in Victor's Village. We are the only people who live in there.

"Hellor Medusa. Want some food?" Mabel asks.

"Hi Mabel. I would like some." I answer. The thing that gets me is she always adds an r after saying hello. It kinda bothers me.

I sit next to Alex and I notice that he is eating very little.

"Is something wrong Alex?" I ask.

"No. Nothing to concern yourself in." he answers.

"I can tell you what's wrong. Those other kids keep bothering him. He needs to learn how stand up for himself and beat the heck out of them." says Mabel.

"Its nothing really. I know I may look a lot different but its just how I am." he says then he leaves.

"Don't worry Medusa, he is just worried about you. I am too. Are you alright?" asks Mabel as she hands me some bread and eggs.

" I will be ok. I'm just worried about Alex." I say.

"Yeah, I guess that he just can't handle this anymore. I hope he doesn't do what he use to." she says.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Never mind. Finish eating before you know that we will be late." she says then she leaves.

I finish my meal and put my dishes in the sink and go to my room. I change into some jeans and a shirt and wait for Alex and Mabel. When everyone is ready we leave. After a short walk we make it to the reaping area. Most places have it at the Justice Building but he have it at our biggest harvesting plant. We check in and stand at our age groups while Mabel goes on the stage because she is a victor.

"Welcome to another year of the Hunger Games! I hope we have a great year like Mabel did." Tulip says. I didn't notice that she got on stage. Oh well.

"Lets pick our tributes." she says. She picks a boy and girls name.

"Our female tribute is….. Medusa German!" she shouts.

Not again.

**Alex's POV**

I wake up early. I go to my bathroom to wash up. I take a quick shower and change into my reaping clothes. I put on black skinny jeans with a plain black shirt. I switch my lip piercing. It was just a red one now it's a silver one with black spikes at the end. I comb my hair. Its goes down to my eyes. Its black but I also have red bangs. I put on my red shoes with red laces and go down stairs. I find that Mabel, our adoptive parent is cooking.

"Make sure to wake up your sister." she says without looking. I go back up stairs and wake up my sister. Then I go downstairs.

"I really miss mom and dad." I say.

"Yeah. But I can't believe that peacekeepers killed them last year just because they attacked Tulip for picking Medusa before someone volunteered." she says.

"Yeah, I wish I could also be myself." I say trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but, I don't know why. You may be gay and gothic but it shouldn't matter." she says. She gives me some bread and eggs. I eat some of the bread and that's really it. Then Medusa comes into the kitchen.

I sit there in silence and realize that I didn't put any wrist stuff on so I leave the room. I run up the stairs and realize I find my knife. I throw it out my window and then put on some black and red wrist bands on my left and right wrist and sit on my bed and think.

After a while I realize that its almost time to go so I go down stairs and find Mabel and Medusa are ready so we go. We check in at the main harvest building and wait. I see that Tulip gets on the stage and picks Medusa. Not again.

I run up and grab her. I try to run but they catch us. They separate us and I feel some cold metal thing on my right side of my head. In panic I shout, "I volunteer as tribute. I VOLUNTEER!"

"Well, we have a volunteer. Lets get you up." Tulip says. I run onto the stage and stand next to Medusa. I see that Medusa is about to cry and Mabel looks nervous. Tulip tells us to shake hands. We do as we are told. I hope we both can make it out of this together.


	12. Chapter 12: District 12 Reaping

**Nala's POV**

I wake up and change into some nice clothes. I wake down to my grandma's animal shop and try to help her in the morning. After helping her she makes us lunch and we talk.

"Are you nervous? I know that this is you first reaping." she asks.

"I am going to be fine." I say.

We finish lunch and talk about random things. After we are done I go to my parents shop. They sell bread. Believe it or not my ancestor was Peeta Mellark. I walk in and see that my parents are a little shaky.

"I hope that you don't get picked because we don't need another person in our family in the Hunger Games." she says.

"Yeah, I know that Peeta won but my brother lost when I was a teen." said my dad.

"Don't worry. My name is in there only once." I says.

"But you might end up like Prim. Katniss's little sister. Peeta's wife." my mom starts. I regret saying that.

We finish talking and head to town square. I check in and then stand with the 12 year olds. I wait for a while then our escort walks on stage.

"Welcome everybody. Lets show you a very special video. Brought to you by the Capital." starts Viyl. She shows the video. Its about the first and second rebellion. Then the video ends and I see that Viyl already has her names in her name.

"lets start with the female tribute. I know we are anxious to find out who the lucky girl is." she says. Newsflash, wont are not anxious and that person is not lucky.

"Nala Mellark!" she says. Great. It just has to be me.

I walk up on stage and stand there. I hope I can win.

**Trent's POV**

"Wake up Trent!" shouts my aunt. I wake up reluctantly and go see her. She is in the kitchen making something. I don't know what it is but it smells good.

"Hey Aunt Mae." I says.

"Hey honey. Eat up. I entered a contest and won this ham. So, enjoy. I know that your nervous." she says as she hands me a plate of this new food.

I eat it up and then thank her and go change. A pair of jeans and a nice blue shirt. I fix my short brown hair and head down stairs. I see that my aunt is ready to leave.

"You know you have blue eyes like you mother." she comments.

We both miss my mom. My dad dies during a mining accident and my mom died from a peacemaker because she tried to keep me away from reaping when I was 12. That's why I live with my aunt. All I know is I don't need to be reaped because I'm all my aunt has.

We make it to town square and I check in. I stand with the 16 year olds. I wait for a little while and then Viyl gets on stage and shows us a video. The video is about the usual rebellions and all that junk. Then Viyl picks the girl. She picks Nala Mellark. I didn't know that she existed till now. Then she reads the boys name and I didn't want the name to be what it was.

"Trent Aqua!" she shouts.

I try to run away. I almost make it but some peacekeeper catches me and then drags me up the stage. I see that my aunt is crying and then I see that I have to shake hands with Nala. I do as I am told and whisper to her, "I will make sure you will get home." I see that her face brightens and then we get escorted into the Justice Building.

**Well, finally done with the reapings. Next up is the parade. Please review and comment! Vote for your favorite tribute too! **


	13. Chapter 13: The Parade

**Nick's POV**

We finally get ready for the parade. I can't believe that it took so long to get to the Capital from District 2. Must be because I guess all of the other tributes ride the same train but are in different cars of the train. Oh well. Not my concern.

"There. Finally don't with your outfit." says my stylist, Xana.

I look in the full mirror to see that I look like a stone guardian warrior from some story. I really like that it shows off my strength.

"I like it." I say. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Good. Now, lets go so we can be the first ones at the chariots." Xana says.

I do as I am told and we leave the room.

**Arachne's POV**

God I hate wearing the stupid 'outfits' that we have to wear. I look like some freak. This is going to be so annoying and embarrassing. I am wearing a fisherman's hat with a body that looks like a giant fish. The front of my has a hook in its mouth and I have a little talk on my back. I also sparkle in the light.

"I like the blue fish better on you that the green one." says Athena, my stylist.

"I really don't like any of them." I mutter out.

"I don't care. You may be a bitch but all I know is I am trying to make you look innocent so you can get sponsors." she snaps.

"Sorry. Just missing home." I say.

"Well don't worry. Your strong. I can see you win, and only you winning." she says.

"We better get going. The parade is soon." I say.

Athena agrees and then we leave and head down for the parade. This is going to be embarrassing.

**Rae Ray's POV**

My stylist and I make it down to the chariots. I am a little scared but I know is this is a good way to get sponsors. I meet up with Caleb and he just glares at me. My stylist just says to be nice and we wait till all the tributes are there. The last ones were the tributes from District 11.

"Ok guys look alive. Its about to start in less in two minutes." my stylists says.

Caleb shoves me so he can be the first one on. I get on and wait. I see that we are lined up and then the huge door opens and we hear "District 1!" get shouted from the other side of the door and hear cheers and screams as District 1 tributes get shown. After the other districts are shown we hear "District 8!" and our chariot moves.

I see strange looking people like what I saw when we first arrived and saw that they scream and then shout at us. For once I feel so likeable.

**Alex's POV**

I see that we are lined put and Medusa is gripping my hand.

"Are you sure that you don't want the piercing out. They won't like it at all." says my stylist.

"I'm sure." I say.

Then we start. When District 8 goes I see that for once the girl smiles. She looks nice. Maybe she would be good for an alliance.

"District 11!" I hear. I guess I was to busy thinking to realize that Districts 9 and 10 already went.

We leave the building to see the same freakish people there screaming and shouting at us. They throw a rose at Medusa and she catches it and holds it up. I am proud that she is acting strong.

We finally make it to the end and we stagger out. Once District 12 joins the rest of us we see that President Shelly starts his speech.

"Tributes. Welcome! We are happy you can be here this year. We wish you all the luck in the world. We give you gratitude for the sacrifices and for you time here. Happy Hunger Games. And, _May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor_!" he says.

After he finishes his speech everyone claps and shouts. I guess they liked his speech. Then all of us enters a new building. I hope its were we are sleeping because I am so tired.


	14. Chapter 14: Training Day 1

**Krystal's POV**

Adam and I arrive in training. We realize that we are the last ones there. That is unusual. Anyways we are about to start but some man comes out of nowhere and then stands so we all can see him and starts to talk.

"Hello tributes. Lets hope we have an exciting year. Now, today is your first day of training. Let me just say a few ideas and hints about this year. Just remember 23 of you will be dead and only one of you will come back alive. I recommend don't ignore survival skills. Anyone wants to grab a sword or a spear but just remember some will die from natural causes caused by stuff like infection, dehydration, and starvation. Just remember exposure can kill you as easily as a knife. Have fun training. Good luck to you all." he says. Then he leaves the room for us to train.

Of course Adam and I meet up with District 2 tributes.

"What's your guys' name?" I ask.

"Mine is Amber." says the girl.

"Mine is Nick." says the guy.

"Mines Krystal. This is Adam." I say.

We finish meeting and then we start off with bow and arrows. I am ok. I start off and hit the target with three arrows. Two in the abdomen and one in the head. Then Amber follows. At lunch when they have all of us together I wonder if anyone else is going to have any alliances.

**Onyx's POV**

Jex and I agreed that no one will be in our alliance so we can make it. We don't know how both of us can make it out alive but all I know is we are going to figure out a way to do so.

Lunch comes by quick so all of the tributes go through a line and then we sit in our alliances. We sit alone and then the girl from 7 sits next to us.

"Can I please be in an alliance with you guys?" she asks.

"No. Get out of here." says Jex.

She looks disappointed and leaves. I wonder if she will find one.

"So, what's our strategy?" Jex asks.

"We will get at least two bags. One for me and one for you and run away and hide till he end." I say.

"Sounds good" she says.

**Leshawna's POV**

I sit next to the girls from 7, 12, 8 and 6.

"You wanna join?" asks the girl from 6.

"Can I? please?" I almost beg.

"Yes. We need more people." says the girl from 12. He one from 6 looks annoyed.

We introduce ourselves. The girl from 7 is named Emerald. The one from 12 is named Nala. I can relate to her a lot because she is 12 too. Rae Ray is from 8 and she is nice too. Jade from 6 is kinda bossy but I can tell she is a good person in the inside. I hope this is a good alliance.

**Trent's POV**

I am in an alliance with the Alex and Medusa. I like them. After lunch we all agree to go with the speed test. We are told at lunch some of the test are mandatory. We go there and we are the first ones to do so. Medusa goes first. She had a good time. I go and fall. I had a terrible time but all I know is this is part of my strategy to look weak. Alex does amazing. He has he fastest time in history.

"Lets go to the survival station." says Medusa.

"Yeah, we need that." I say.

We go there and while Medusa is learning how do start a fire me and Alex start to talk.

"What's you story?" I ask.

"Gothic, outcast, gay, any questions?" he says.

"Nope. Just wondering. Hey, I was wondering what our strategy is." I says.

"We take a few bags and run. I hope we get throwing knives because I am good at throwing knives and Medusa is really goods at axes. Anything your good at?" he asks.

"I am good with a scythe." I say.

"That's good. If we can't get you one then we will get you a sword." he says.

Then we finish training and we go to our 'apartments' and then I go to my room and try to fall asleep. Soon before I know it I am sleeping.

**Please review. Sorry if these chapters suck. Little busy with homework. **


	15. Chapter 15: Training Day 2

**Jex's POV**

Onyx and I get down to training. When we get there we realize that we are the first ones there. It good so we start off how to use some weapons. I try bow and arrows and do pretty good. Onyx goes for spears. He is pretty good too. After a little bit we finish and go try agility and strength so we can hide what we just did.

When tributes start to flow in we get kinda just sit there and observe them so we know what we are up against. I see that the boys from 11 and 12 and the girl from 11 are doing the same.

"I wonder why they aren't doing anything." I say to Onyx.

"Probably doing the same and observing." he answers.

Then we see them go to plant information. I wonder if we should go there too.

**Arachne's POV**

I'm a little scared. I really can't find an alliance. I don't know what to do. I train at the knife throwing but I am not very good. So I try hand to hand combat. I do pretty well and pin the trainer very easily. I see that the Careers are very impressed. So they come up to me.

"Hey, your pretty good. Why don't you join us." says the boy from 1.

"No." I answer.

"Why? Are we not good enough for you. Now that you rejected us I am going to get to you first." says the girl from 2. Then they leave

When lunch comes around I am the last once to get my meal. I sit along. I see that a lot of people have an alliance. They are lucky. I am about to finish but the girl from 11 sits across from me.

"Hey, are you ok." she asks.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for an alliance. I was offered to be with the Careers but I didn't want to go with them. Now, I'm thinking about asking them if I can still join." I answer.

"Why not join us?" she asks.

"Wow. Umm. Ok. Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, let me go get Alex and Trent." she says. So she leaves.

She comes back with the guys from 11 and 12. They sit with her when she sits and then they start to talk.

"Medusa, we don't need another person." says the guy from 11.

"I know. But I seen her in training. She is really good when it comes to hand to hand." Medusa says.

"Oh ok." says the guy from 11.

"What's your name." says Medusa. "If you weren't listening mines Medusa."

"Mines Arachne. If you didn't know I'm from District 4." I say.

"Mines Alex." says the guy from 11.

"Mines Trent." says the other guy.

Good I'm in an alliance. All I know is I can't kill them. I wonder what's gunna happen.

**Kurt's POV**

I finish lunch and head over to the bow and arrows. I do really well. That's good. Now I know what I can get. After I am done I finish up with survival. While learning how to make a fire I realize something. I am not in an alliance. But that's ok. I don't want to be in an alliance.

Then the guys from 6 and 7 come up to me.

"Hey, I'm Geoffon and this is Pongo." says the guy from 6.

"Hey I'm Kurt." I reply. I don't know what to say.

"Would you like to join our alliance?" says Pongo.

"No. I would rather be left alone." I say.

"Fine. I hope you have fun getting killed." says Geoffon. Then they leave.

Did I make a mistake?

**Hey guys. Here is this chapter. Please keep voting for your favorite character. Please spread the word about this story. Please review too.**


	16. Chapter 16: Training Day 3

**Adam's POV**

Today is our last day of training. I finish up with the spears and I get together with Amber, Krystal, and Nick.

"So, who is our biggest worry?" asks Amber.

"I think its that group with the girls from 4 and 11 and the guys from 11 and 12." I say.

"Why?" asks Krystal.

"Because the girl from 4 is really good at hand to hand combat and the boy from 11 is really good with knives." I say.

"Well, I also think we need to worry about the group with the girls from 10, 6, 7, 8, and 12. That is a big group and we don't want to make the same mistake that Career group from the 324th Hunger Games made." says Nick.

"Yeah, lets go to see how good we are in knife throwing." I say. So we all go to knife throwing.

**Jade's POV**

I'm in a good alliance. I can trust all of these people. The best part is that we are the biggest group this year. We can probably beat the Careers.

"I think the fast two should run for bags and weapons." says Emerald.

"Who is the fastest then?" asks Leshawna.

"Lets go to agility test and see who is really good." I suggest.

So we do that. We all do the test. It turns out Emerald and I are the fastest ones. So its decided. That we will get weapons while Leshawna, Nala, and Rae Ray run to the outskirts of the Cornucopia and wait for us. I hope this works.

**Caleb's POV**

I finish up with sword training. I do really well. I wonder why the Careers won't ask me to join their alliance. They asked the girl from 4. It just ticks me off so I go to knife throwing.

I do really well there too. I never trained either. So that makes me proud. I see that the Careers look my way. I throw one and hit a bulls eye in the head. I see that they are impressed. I wonder if they may consider me now.

**Medusa's POV**

"Tomorrow is training scores and interviews." says Alex.

"What will you guys do." says Arachne.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I say.

"You could show off you traps and knots." says Arachne. I like her. She is so nice and comforting. I was right about the feeling of having her in the alliance.

"I'll go ask for a scythe. If they don't have one then I will go for the swords." says Trent.

"I'll show hand to hand combat." says Arachne.

"Knife throwing for me." says Alex.

"I guess we all know what we are doing. Lets get some rest." I say.

We all agree and go our separate ways. I never been so nervous before in my life. I hope I get a good score.

**Small chapter. I know it may suck. But I ran out of ideas for training. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Judging

**Adam's POV**

We all line up to be judge. I hear my name first and I go in. I show off that I am good with spears. Once I show off the gamemakers ask me to leave and I do as I am told.

**Krystal's POV**

I see Adam is already done so I go in. I see that all the gamemakers are watching me. I announce my name and then start off with the bow and arrows. I finish off with knife throwing and they say I am finish. So I leave.

**Nick's POV**

I see that Krystal is done and I hear my name. I walk in and before they say anything I start off with swords. I finish off with hand to hand combat and the ask me to stop. I do as I am told and then they tell me I am done. So I leave

**Amber's POV**

As soon as Nick is done I leave my spot and go in. I stand there and announce my name. Then I go to knife throwing and show them what I got. I hit all the targets perfectly and they says I am don't and I can leave. So, I leave.

**Ethan's POV**

I walk in when I hear my name. I don't know what to do. So I just show off that I am fast and I am ok with a spear. They tell me to leave so I do so. I hope I did good.

**Maple's POV**

I see that Ethan looks terrible. They must be hard of him. I go in and try to throw a knife but fail. They say I am done and I can leave. I hope I did good.

**Ranger's POV**

I go in and see that some of the weapons have been used. I go to spears and show that I can somewhat use a spear for hand to hand combat. I try to throw one at the end but fail. After that they said that they seen enough and ask for me to leave. So I leave.

**Arachne's POV**

I hear my name so I walk in and ask for hand to hand combat trainer. They give me one and I beat him easily. They send two more in and I beat them at the same time. They say I can leave so I leave.

**Onyx's POV**

I walk in and show that I can do good with daggers. I say I'm done and leave.

**Jex's POV**

I see Onyx is done pretty quick so I go in. I stand in front of all the gamemakers and then show them that I am good with traps. After I set on and show them how its used they say I am done. I leave hoping that I get a good score.

**Geoffon's POV**

I walk in and show I am decent with swords. They ask me to finish up. I do then they say I need to leave. So I do.

**Jade's POV**

I hear my name after I see my district partner is done so I go in there. I see the gamemakers are looking a little bored. I show that I am good with speed and knives. They say I am done. I just leave without saying anything.

**Pongo's POV**

I walk in and see no one has messed with the axes. I throw some axes and show that I am good with them hand to hand combat. Then I leave.

**Emerald's POV**

I throw some axes and some knives and then the head gamemaker says I am done. So I leave. I hope I did well.

**Caleb's POV**

I see that the girl from 7 is done. I hear my name and walk in. I announce myself and then show that I am good with spears, swords, axes, and knives. I grab there attention and say I am done. So I leave.

**Rae Ray's POV**

I walk in not knowing what to do. I show that I can hide a knife on me and that I can hide. They say I am done so I leave.

**Kurt's POV**

I walk in and show that I am fast, sneaky, and good with a knife. They say I am done so I leave.

**Trixie's POV**

I go in and show that I am good with all the weapons. They say I am done so I leave. They better give me a good score or else.

**Rowdy's POV**

I see the girl from 9 looks mad. I hear my name and walk in. I show off that I really can't do much. I say I am done so they ask me to leave. So I do as I am told.

**Leshawna's POV**

I walk in and show off that I am good with small knives. Then I get dismissed.

**Alex's POV**

I hear my name so I go in. I announce myself and then throw some knives. I throw only two then they say I am done. I shout I am done when I say I'm done. They look at me in shock. I throw five more. I realize that all of them are kill shots. I say I'm done so I leave.

**Medusa's POV**

I walk in and show that I can hide, run fast, and make traps. They dismissed me after I say I'm done.

**Trent's POV**

I walk in and say that I want a scythe. So they bring one out and show that I can use it really well. They say I'm really good with a scythe and ask me to leave.

**Nala's POV**

I go in not knowing what to do. I walk in and just stand there. They look annoyed with me and tell me to leave. I do as I am told.

**Next up is scores! I hope you liked this one.**


	18. Chapter 18: Training Scores

**Nick's POV**

I see that the training scores are starting up.

District 1

**Krystal: 9**

**Adam: 10**

District 2

**Amber: 9**

**Nick: 9**

I see I didn't get a good score. So I am mad. I sit there in silence as everyone else watches the scores.

**Ethan's POV**

I wonder what Maple and I got. I see that the Careers as usual got good scores.

District 3

**Maple: 3**

**Ethan: 5**

District 4

**Arachne: 9**

**Ranger: 6**

District 5

**Jex: 5**

**Onyx: 7**

I see I did better than what I thought. I see Maple looks a little upset. So I try to comfort her.

**Rae Ray's POV**

District 6

**Jade: 6**

**Geoffon: 8**

District 7

**Emerald: 7**

**Pongo: 7**

District 8

**Rae Ray: 4**

**Caleb: 10**

District 9

**Trixie: 9**

**Kurt: 5**

I see that I got a four. I am pretty happy with that.

"Yes! I got a freaking 10!" shouts Caleb. "Your dead spasmodic!"

I sink down in my seat while our escort yells at him.

**Nala's POV**

District 10

**Leshawna: 7**

**Rowdy: 3**

District 11

**Medusa: 5**

**Alex: 10**

District 12

**Nala: 2**

**Trent: 9**

I see that I got a 2 and Trent got a 9. Everyone congratulates Trent. Then our escort gets us ready for interviews tonight.

**So yeah, here's the scores. Hoped you liked this chapter. Onwards to Interviews!**


	19. Chapter 19: Interviews

**Amber's POV**

"Lets hear it for our master of host. Please welcome, VENUS FLICKERMAN!" says some voice. All of us tributes are lined up for interviews. I see that they start off with Krystal and then Adam. I wait for my turn. When its my turn I hear my name and walk onto the stage.

I hear a lot f screams of people saying my name. I love that. I get greeted by Venus and she tells me to sit down.

"Ok. Your score was a 9. Is that the score you were aiming for?" she asks.

"Nope. I was aiming or a 10. But hey, all I know is that I am prepared." I answer.

That is how our conversation goes. Once I am done I leave the stage.

I see that Nick does well too. The ones from 3 don't do well. Looks like the Careers bombed this one as usual.

**Jade's POV**

I see that the girl from 4 was very confident and the boy from her district was a little nervous. I see the tributes from 5 show their love to each other. That was a mistake but what can I do. I see that it is my turn. I hear my name and walk out.

"Hello Jade and welcome." says Venus. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes, I am very prepared." I say.

"That's good. Are you comfortable with you alliance?" she asks.

"Yes I am. I have a good one." I say.

"That's good. So I hear you're the Mayor's daughter." she says.

It goes on like that for what seems like an eternity. When I am done I leave the stage. When I finally leave the area there is a tv where I stop. I see that Geoffon looked confident. So did Emerald and Pongo. I see Rae Ray looked innocent. Her district partner look very good. He probably had the best interview. I keep watching waiting to see how good Leshawna and Nala pulls off.

**Kurt's POV**

I see that Trixie looked crazy and made herself looked crazy. But she looked very strong so I know that she will get sponsors. I hear my name and go out.

"Why you look so handsome." Venus comments.

"Thank you." I say as we sit down.

There really isn't much to talk about. I talk about District 9 and that I am really confident. After my interview I leave. I hope I get some sponsors.

**Leshawna's POV**

After the boy from 9 is done I get on stage. Venus greets me and we sit down. We mostly talk about my farm and that I look very confident, strong, and smart. After my interview I leave. I find Jade glued to the tv in the hall. I stand next to her so we can watch the rest of the interviews.

My district partner looked like a little kid. The girl from 11 looked scared. The boy from 11 told the crowd that his district partner is his sister. He looked very strong and weak at the same time. Then Nala comes up. She showed that she had a dark side and yet innocent. It was a good interview. Her district partner looked weak on purpose. I know that he is strong.

After every single interview is done the tv turns itself off and me and Jade go our separate ways.


	20. Chapter 20: Countdown

**Rae Ray's POV**

All of us tributes get on the same hovercraft and get transported to the arena. It is dark so we can't see. Once we get there we all go our separate ways. I go into a room and see my stylist. I guess its goodbye.

**Krystal's POV**

**60**

**59**

**58**

I sit there and watch the timer. I see that the boy from 5 is on my left and the girl from 11 is on my right. They better get ready. I get into running position.

**Adam's POV**

**57**

**56 **

**55**

**54**

I see that I am next to Amber and the boy from 3. I get ready.

**Amber's POV**

**53**

**52**

**51**

I see the timer is going down. I get ready

**Nick's POV**

**50**

**49**

**48**

Prepare for a good bloodbath Capital.

**Maple's POV**

**47**

**46**

**45**

**44**

I can't find Ethan. I wonder if he is ok.

**Ethan's POV**

**43**

**42**

I can't find Maple. Hopefully she isn't next to a Career like I am.

**Arachne's POV**

**41**

**40**

I have Medusa next to me. That's good. Now I can show Alex that I am truly going to protect Medusa.

**Ranger's POV**

**39**

**38 **

**37**

Eyes on the prize. In my case, my life.

**Jex's POV**

**36**

**35 **

I find Onyx. I know the plan.

**Onyx's POV**

**34**

**33**

**32**

I find Jex. Don't worry Jex. Stick with the plan and we will make it.

**Jade's POV**

**31**

**30**

I find Emerald next to me. We get ready to charge.

**Geoffon's POV**

**29**

**28**

Get ready is all I can think

**Emerald's POV**

**27**

**26**

**25**

I see Jade is ready. So I get ready.

**Pongo's POV**

**24**

**23**

I am ready. I am ready. I am ready.

**Rae Ray's POV**

**22**

**21**

I get ready to run to the forest.

**Caleb's POV**

**20**

**19**

Finally the bloodbath!

**Trixie's POV**

**18**

**17**

It's about time for the bloodbath. Time to show off that I am good.

**Kurt's POV**

**16**

**15**

I see two bags out in the middle of the field. They are angled perfectly for me to get and still run off. I can do this.

**Leshawna's POV**

**14**

**13**

I see that our arena is a field coved by a forest. Kinda typical, but good.

**Rowdy's POV**

**12**

This is going to be so freaking hard.

**Medusa's POV**

**11**

Listen to Alex.

**Alex's POV**

**10**

Keep your promise Arachne. Protect Medusa. Get ready Trent.

**Nala's POV**

**9**

**8**

I see Rae Ray is about to run. She is to my left. I follow her lead and copy her.

**Trent's POV**

**7**

**6**

**5**

I am ready Alex. Lets get this over and done with.

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

…**..**

**That's the Countdown. I don't know if I'm going to post tomorrow. I will have the next chapter up Monday for sure.**


	21. Chapter 21: Bloodbath

**Kurt's POV**

The timer goes off and I run. I run and get the two bags I was aiming for. Then I run off into the forest. I turn around to see that no one is following me so I run off.

**Caleb's POV**

I run right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. I grab a sword and see that the boy from 10 is right behind me. I stab him in the head and grab a few bags in. I run out. I run into the girl from 1.

"Your pretty good. Why not join us?" she asks.

"I think I will." I say.

We both meet up with the other Careers. Then we chase after other tributes.

**Ranger's POV**

I run into the Cornucopia. I grab a big green bag. I also grab a spear. I run out. I run into the girl from 3. She looks so scared. I stab her in the head and kill her. I feel superior for once. I run away from her body and I get tripped by the boy from 8.

"Where do you think your going?" he asks.

"Let me go!" I shout.

"Kill him Caleb!" says the girl from 1.

He raises his small knife.

"Don't forget to say hello to the boy from 10." he says.

Then he lowers his knife and…..

**Trent's POV**

I run to get bags. I see the girl from 3 get killed, then Arachne's district partner too. I run into Alex.

"Get some bags." is all he says. Then he's gone.

I grab three bags then run. I run into Alex and he has two bags, a sword, a spear, and a hatchet. Then we run off.

**Arachne's POV**

Medusa and I run. We make it into the woods and Medusa gets tackled by the boy from 3. He pins her and raises a small knife. I run and tackle him.

"Medusa, hide!" I shout. She disappears.

We fight. I punch him and pin him. He does the same. We both fight till I finally pin him. I also got his knife.

I put my right leg on his left arm so that arm is helpless. I also punch him in the throat so he can't scream or talk. Then I put the knife in my right hand. Then I raise it. I slam it in his right eye. Killing him. I stab him a few more times before I realize that he's dead. I get up and Medusa takes the knife from me.

"What happened?" says Alex. I see that Trent is right behind them.

"She protected me." says Medusa.

"Lets get going before the Careers find us." says Trent. So we all leave the area.

**Emerald's POV**

Jade, Leshawna, Rae Ray, Nala, and I run away from the Cornucopia. We just keep running. I hope that there wasn't so many deaths.

**Trixie's POV**

All I got was a ax, a small and medium sized bags, and a small spear. I could of done better. I also got away form the Cornucopia. I also know that not much died. I am bored so I go hunting.

**Sorry for updating so late. End of the Marking Period in school and was a little behind in homework and had to raise the grades. Anyways, Review! **


	22. Chapter 22: Day 1

**Onyx's POV**

All I got was a small bag and a spear. Jex got better stuff. She got a bigger bag and she got a good size sword and an ax. We did good. Now all we are doing is trying to find a place to hide.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Only four deaths. That's a little low. At least it wasn't me or Jex. I guess we will find out who is dead at night.

"I think that this is a good spot." says Jex.

She shows me a small cave. Its made out of a lot of rocks and boulders. The top is covered in rocks. It's entrance is a little small but once I got inside it was pretty big. We could put some branches and rocks at the entrance to hide ourselves. We could also have enough room to have a fire. Its brilliant.

"That's good." I say.

We fix up that area so we can hide the area. We also try to remove some rocks so we can see outside on the top. Once we finish that up we go through our bags.

"I got some matches, some bread, jerky, water bottle, and a small knife with teeth that look like used for sawing. How about you?" I asks.

"I got a sleeping bag, another knife, a water flask, and a lot of food." Jex replies.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Dehydrated fruit, all kinds, jerky, bread, crackers, also some hooks and string." she replies.

"Now we can also fish." I say.

"Yeah," she agrees.

It gets dark. We set up a fire and lay there in the same sleeping bag. Good thing were safe. For now.

**Geoffon's POV**

"All I got is a loaf of bread, a water bottle, and some jerky. How about you?" I asks Pongo.

"I got two knives, some bread, jerky, and a two blankets." he says.

"That's good." I say.

We walk for a while trying to find a place to find. We find a huge tree. So we climb it. We also try to camouflage ourselves so we can hide from the Careers. Then we set up some traps. All we did is ridged it with sharp sticks we sharpened so if someone climbs it will trigger them to go off. Now I know that we can sleep. So far all I'm worried about is the Careers.

**Alex's POV**

We find a place to hide. We are hiding in some brush. It's big enough for all of us to hide. We know that is just a temporary place. We are going to find a better area soon.

"This looks like a good place. Lets not build a fire because its usually Career tradition to hunt on the first night." says Trent.

"Yeah. Hey Arachne. Lets go find some branches to camouflage ourselves." I say.

She agrees and we go. We leave the group. After we are far enough from Trent and Medusa I start up a conversation.

"Thanks for protecting Medusa. To be honest I really didn't think that you would." I say.

"It was nothing. I would protect Medusa. I can't kill a 13 year old." Arachne says.

"Yeah." I say as I grab a huge branch.

We grab some branches and head back. While all of us are covering our area the sky shows all the dead tributes.

**District 3: Maple**

**District 3: Ethan**

**District 4: Ranger**

**District 10: Rowdy**

I see that Arachne is a little discouraged. We all finish up and go to bed.

**Amber's POV**

I see that letting Caleb join was a good idea. He is really good. Plus, he does anything we want him to do.

"Lets go hunting for some tributes." Adam says.

"Sounds good lets go." says Krystal.

"Amber, Nick. Stay here and keep guard." says Adam.

Nick and I stay put as we see Caleb, Adam, and Krystal disappear. I hope they find some people.

**So, yeah. Day 1. Hope you guys liked it. Here is the placing!**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**Here are the listing of the survivors!**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 6**

**Both from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Both from District 11**

**Both from District 12**

**Don't forget to review. Please review. I need some. **


	23. Chapter 23: Day 2

**Trixie's POV**

It's now daytime. I get down from my tree and start to walk around. I her something and raise my ax. I look around and her more rustling. I hear that it comes from the tree above me. I look up and find the boys from 6 and 7 sleeping in a tree. I see they ridged it so that if someone climbs they get stabbed. I hide in a bush and wait for them to wake up.

**Pongo's POV**

I wake up first. I see that no one is around. I wake up Geoffon.

"Lets get going. I don't want to stay in one area." I say.

"Ok." he says. He gets up. We wait for a little bit so we can wake up fully.

Then we put all of our supplies in the bags. We have our knives in our pockets so we have easy access to them. Them we undo the traps so we don't get hurt. Then we climb down. I take the bigger bag because I am stronger. Once we get our bags on and get to the ground, we start to walk off.

Out of nowhere the girl from 9 attacks us. She tackles Geoffon. He falls to the ground. I get out my knife and drop my bag. Then she tackles me. We wrestle. I'm a little cautious because she has an ax. I see that Geoffon grabs my bag and runs off. Because I was watching him she pins me and takes my knife away.

"Looks like your little partner ran away." she says.

She sounds crazy. I realize that she says he is little. What's wrong with her.

"Nothing to say eh? That's ok. I will make it quick." she says as she raises her ax.

I struggle and she drops her ax. I make her loose grip and we wrestle. She wins again. She pins me and grabs her ax.

"Nice try. But I have to win. Maybe you can try next life." she says.

She raises her ax. Then she lowers it and…

**Nala's POV**

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" asks Rae Ray.

"Another one died." I say.

"I hope it was a Career." says Leshawna.

We never left our spot. We are hiding in a good size cave. We used branches to hide the entrance. We are by a river and some berry bushes. Jade says the berries are good. At first we didn't believe her till she started to eat some. She was fine. Now, we are hiding and not moving, we also have enough food and water to last us for a while.

"Lets just stay in here till tomorrow. We have enough supplies to last us a while." I say.

"Yeah. So, what do you guys want to talk about" ask Emerald.

"What was your life like back in District 7?" asks Jade.

That's what we talk about. Our lives back in our Districts.

**Kurt's POV**

In my one bag was a full water bottle, a knife, some jerky, and some dehydrated fruit. The other had a sleeping bag, night vision goggles, and a bigger knife. I manage to fit all the food, the water, the goggles, and the sleeping bag in the one bag while I had the smaller knife in my jackets hidden pouch and the bigger one in my hand. I start to walk around.

"Why can't we find anyone?" say some voice.

I hide in a bush. I see the boy from 8, and both from 2 walking around.

"Maybe we have some fighters this year." says the girl.

"Yeah. Maybe we can find some more people if we search over there." says the boy from 8. He points in my direction. I start to panic.

"Good idea Caleb." says the other boy.

"I'll look over here Adam." says the girl.

"Be cautious Krystal." says Adam.

They all split. I see the boy from 8 go to my direction. I don't know what to do so I get up and run.

"Get back here!" shouts Caleb.

I just run. Before I know anything I got away. I still keep running. Trying to get away. I don't want to die from a Career.

**Amber's POV**

I can't believe they aren't back yet. This is getting annoying. I'm also very bored.

"I'm back!" says Nick.

"Where did you go?" I asks.

"I thought I saw something." he says.

It starts to get dark. Soon its really dark. Then the anthem plays. We see that he the guy from 7 was the person who died. Maybe Krystal and the guys got him. I get tired so I go into the Cornucopia and grab a sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" asks Nick.

"Going to sleep." I say. I set up my sleeping bag. Then I lay down and fall asleep.

**Day 2. Hoped you liked it. Review! **

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7) **

**Here are the listing of the survivors!**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 6**

**Emerald from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Both from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	24. Chapter 24: Day 3

**Trixie's POV**

I wake up. I see that no one is around good. I get up and get ready. Once I am ready I put my ax in my right hand and get moving. Hopefully I find that guy from 6.

**Krystal's POV**

"Lets head back to the Cornucopia." I say.

"Ok." agrees Caleb.

Adam agrees too. We head off to the Cornucopia.

**Medusa's POV**

I wake up to find that Alex and Trent are already up. I wake up Arachne. We all sit there and start to talk.

"Who do you think is our greatest challenge?" I asks.

"Probably the Careers. If they didn't exist, then probably the girls from 6, 7, 8, 10, and 12." says Alex.

"Yeah, we better not underestimate them." says Trent.

"Want to get a move on?" asks Arachne.

We all agree. We pack up and move. I hope we don't run into any Careers.

**Rae Ray's POV**

Emerald and I agree to go pick some berries. Once we leave Jade, Leshawna, and Nala we also try to look for some other food. Like some nuts.

"I found some new berries." Emerald says.

I go over to her. We don't know if they are good. We leave them and not take the chance.

"Lets go a little deeper." says Emerald.

"I..I don't think so." I say.

"Just come on. Its not going to be so bad." she says.

We go a little deeper. We find an apple tree.

"Cool. Lets go get some." says Emerald.

Then out of nowhere the girl from 9 appears. Tackles me and pushes me out of the way. Then she attacks Emerald.

"Run get out of here!" shouts Emerald.

I can't I slowly back away. The girl from 9 raises her ax and stabs Emerald in her lower body.

"Your next." she says to me. I run.

I run and run. I get away from her. I haven't heard a cannon yet. I make it to our hide out and run in.

"What happened?" asks Leshawna.

**BOOM!**

"I'm sorry Rae Ray." says Jade.

We all sit there in silence. I already miss Emerald.

**Amber's POV**

I heard a cannon.

"Looks like we got another one." I say.

Me and Nick cheer. Then Caleb, Adam, and Krystal appear. Then they walk up to us.

"You guys look a little to clean." I say.

"Yeah, we haven't found one yet. Either someone is visious or everyone else is getting excited." says Krystal.

We all think of who could be like us.

"The girl from 9. She scored a nine for her training score." says Caleb.

"Of course." says Krystal.

"Lets set up. Its getting dark." I say.

We all set up. Our next step. Kill girl from 9.

**Kurt's POV**

It gets dark. I climb a tree very high. High enough so no one like Trixie can find me. After it gets really dark I get ready for sleep. Then the anthem plays. I hope Trixie died.

**District 7: Emerald**

Shoot. It wasn't her. Either it was Trixie or that group of Careers that got her. I feel sorry for her. I get tired and fall asleep.

**So, yup. Review!**

**Placing!**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**Survivors!**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 6**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Both from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	25. Chapter 25: Day 4

**Caleb's POV**

"I'm bored." says Krystal.

"Lets go hunt for some tributes." I say.

She agrees. We both decide to go.

"I want to go too." says Nick.

"Fine. Come on." says Krystal.

Adam and Amber stay while we go hunting. So far I've decided to kill all of them in their sleep. I just got to wait for the right time.

**Nala's POV**

Rae Ray is a mess. After Emerald died in front of her she's been quiet.

"Lets get some of those berries and some water." says Jade.

"I'll stay with Rae Ray." I say.

"Lets go Leshawna." says Jade. They go.

"I could of saved her. If I just only fought." says Rae Ray.

"No. it wasn't possible. The girl from 9 is way to strong." I say.

She ignores me. She lays down and starts to sleep. I wish I could do something that could help her.

**Geoffon's POV**

Its so hard trying to hide from the girl from 9 and the Careers. I walk around cautiously. I know I have to be safe so I can live. Maybe if I find Jade she let me join her alliance. I start to look for her.

**Jade's POV**

Leshawna and I got enough berries to last us and a lot of water. We head back to our hiding spot. Out of nowhere comes out Geoffon.

"Hey Jade." he says.

"Get back or else." I say. Leshawna and I raise our knives. We aren't taking any chances.

"Can I join you alliance. Pongo died and I can replace Emerald." he says.

"No." I say.

"Go find someone else to join. Like the girl from 9." says Leshawna.

"Like me!" says a voice.

The girl from 9 tackles Geoffon. He drops his weapons. Leshawna and I grab our supplies and run. I know we escape her. Geoffon would fight her, and probably win too.

**Trixie's POV**

"Well it's the one who got away." I say.

"Let me go. Let me join you in a alliance." he says.

"Liar! You would kill me in my sleep. I don't need an alliance. I could make it out alive without your help anyways." I say.

I lift my ax. The guy from 6 closes his eyes. I slam my ax in his head.

**BOOM!**

I get up and run the opposite direction of where those brats went. I can't follow them. Four against one. I would loose. Maybe I'll find Kurt. So I look for him.

**Jex's POV**

It starts to get dark. Onyx and I are hiding the same cave as before. We go outside to see who died.

**District 6: Geoffon**

Its not who I thought.

"I thought it would be the guy from 9 or one of those girls in that alliance again." says Onyx.

"I thought it would be that girl from 11." I say.

"Yeah." he says.

We snuggle up. Then I fall asleep. Tomorrow we have to hunt. I hope we don't run into other tributes.

**Day 4. I really don't know when I'll post again. So, yeah. Don't forget to review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**Survivor:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Jade from District 6**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Both from District 11**

**Both from District 12**


	26. Chapter 26: Day 5

**Nick's POV**

"Something doesn't feel right." I say.

"Stop being weird." says Krystal.

Then the ground starts to shake.

"What was that."

Then a lump on the ground starts to move. It follows up. Then a worm comes up on the ground. It has little eel like things from its mouth.

"Don't move. It's a Graboidis." says Caleb.

"Whatever." says Amber and she starts to run.

The creature goes back to the ground it appears in front of her and the eels bite her.

"Help me!" Amber shouts. Then she is stuffed in the mouth and eaten whole.

The creature then goes back to the ground. We see that the lump on the ground moves to the forest. I know that we are safe. All of us climb on the cornucopia with our supplies. Safe for now.

**Trent's POV**

We are in a tree. Alex accidentally drops his knife. Out of know where a creature comes from the ground and eats it. Then it disappears.

"I'm staying up here. You guys should do the same. That was a Graboidis." says Arachne.

"How did it know where my knife was?" asks Alex.

"It senses through movements in the ground." says Arachne.

Great. We are stuck here for who knows how long. This sucks.

**Jex's POV**

The ground starts to shake.

"Get out of the cave." Onyx says.

We run out of the cave as it collapses. Good thing Onyx got the supplies.

I turn around and see a Graboidis right in front of me.

"Onyx!" I shout.

The thing grabs me with its tongues. They rip me apart as I get shoved in its mouth. Last thing I see is Onyx crying and….

**Trixie's POV**

I've been running away from a creature. Next thing I know is that I feel some slimy thing on my neck. I turn around and see one has got me. Before I know I get shoved into its mouth. As thing I see is the sky and….

**Leshawna's POV**

We have been running from one of those creatures.

"Climb the trees!" I say.

Rae and I make it up the tree. Jade is the last one.

"NOO!" we hear.

I see that Nala got caught. She gets eaten. After her bloody body is gone the creature retreats.

"Lets stay up here for the rest of the day." I say.

We all agree.

**Kurt's POV**

**BOOM! BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Four deaths. It gets dark fast. Then the anthem plays. I'm glad I escaped those things and stayed in a tree.

**District 2: Amber**

**District 5: Jex**

**District 9: Trixie**

**District 12: Nala**

Yes, a Career and Trixie is gone. I am so happy. I stay in the tree and fall asleep thing that even though it was a terrible day for me, it was a good day in the end.

**Day 5. I just wanted to show a little Mutts escaped. If you haven't realize it or heard of it the Mutts are Graboids off of the Tremors movies. So, please review and tell me what you thought about that.**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16. Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Nick from District 2**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Onyx from District 5**

**Jade from District 6**

**Both from District 8**

**Kurt from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Both from District 11**

**Trent from District 12**


	27. Chapter 27: Day 6

**Arachne's POV**

"How long do we have to say up here?" asks Medusa.

"I don't know. Maybe another day." says Trent.

"Hmm. I can't handle this any longer." says Alex.

He starts to climb down. I freak. "Alex. Don't touch the ground!" I shout.

He steps on the ground. Me stomps his feet around like a little child. Nothing happens.

"I think those things were only out to get a few tributes. Not the rest of the games." says Alex.

We climb down. I guess everything is safe.

"Which way do we go?" I ask.

"This way." says Medusa.

We go where she said. I guess this is where we are going. Lets hope we don't run into Careers. They must be mad because that Amber girl died.

**Onyx's POV**

I miss Jex. I can't stop crying over her. I feel like the Capital is laughing at me. Something inside me snaps. I have to win for her. I climb down my tree. I put the bags on my back and put a knife in my right hand. I start to walk around. I hope I find someone. It's revenge time.

**Caleb's POV**

"I'm getting down. I can't stand this any longer." says Krystal.

She gets down before we can say anything.

"See. Its fine. Those Graboidises were only here for a few tributes. Sadly one of them was Amber. Lets go." says Krystal.

We get down.

"I want to go hunting." I say.

"Ok. How about you and I go." says Krystal.

"Ok." I agree.

Nick and Adam just stand there. I guess they just don't care.

"Have fun." says Adam as he hands me a sword.

"Yup." I say. Then we leave. We take some sleeping supplies and some food. I guess we are gone for a while. I hope we find Rae Ray and the rest of her clan of girls.

**Rae Ray's POV**

We realize that those things are gone. We've been walking around for a while.

"It's getting dark. Lets find a tree to hide in." says Jade.

"Yeah. How about this one." says Leshawna.

She points to a good size tree. We climb it.

**Bing!**

"What was that?" asks Jade.

Then a parachute with a box lands in front of me. I open it.

_Rae Ray,_

_Don't fret to much. There is only 13 of you guys left. You can make it. I gave you guys each a knife and some medicine just incase you guys get hurt or burned. Good luck. I hope you win._

_-Your Secret Sponsor_

I put the note in my pants pocket. In the box is three good size knives and three containers of medicine. One says burns, one says cuts, the other says sick. Good enough.

"Look guys." I say. I hand them their knives.

"Cool." says Leshawna.

"What else?" asks Jade.

"Medicine for burns, cuts, and if we get sick." I say.

We all love our new stuff. We give our District's sign for respect to my secret sponsor. Then the anthem plays. No deaths. That's good. We all fall asleep. Lets hope tomorrow is quiet too.

**Day 6. I didn't want to kill someone. So I added a little sponsor gift. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review! I need them. **

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 1)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16. Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Nick from District 2**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Onyx from District 5**

**Jade from District 6**

**Both from District 8**

**Kurt from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Both from District 11**

**Trent from District 12**


	28. Chapter 28: Day 7

**Kurt's POV**

Running out of food. Great. I look around for some food. I see a bush of berries. I look at the berries. These are raspberries. There are good. I grab a few and eat them. I see that I'm by a river. I fill up my water. All I need is some meat.

**Snap!**

What was that? I grab my knife and face that direction.

**Snap!**

I blindly throw it. I here something stumble and fall. I go see what it was.

It was a good size rabbit. Looks like I get some meat. I pick it up and put it in my bag. I move on. So far so good.

**Leshawna's POV**

"How are we on food?" I ask.

"We are good. We have some squirrels, still a good amount of jerky. A good bunch of blueberries and raspberries. All we need to do is fill up the water containers." Jade answers.

"I will go fill them up." says Rae Ray. She takes the water containers and leave.

"I hope that she is ok." I say.

"Yeah." Jade says.

We wait for her. I hope she is ok.

**Alex's POV**

"How many of us are still alive?" I ask.

"13. Including us." says Arachne.

"Whose left?" asks Medusa.

"Both from 1, the guy from 2. Both from 8, uh, me from 12. You guys from 11 and 4, girl from 10, girl from 6, and I think the guy from 9." Trent answers.

We end up by a river. We start to fill our containers.

"Look." says Arachne.

I see it's the girl from 8. She looks up at us.

"Leave me alone." she says.

"We don't want to harm you." says Medusa.

She takes her containers and runs off. We don't pursue her. Then we hear a snap.

"It's to bad that you let her go." says a voice.

Then the guy from 8 and the girl from 1 appear. I raise my knife. Medusa hides behind me. Arachne puts one knife in each of her hands, Trent just stands there.

"Looks like we might be out numbered Krystal." says the guy.

"Too bad Caleb. But wait, there all from way outside districts like 11 and 12. Except Arachne there. She's from 4." says Krystal.

Out of nowhere they charge after us. We fight. Arachne and I try to fight off the guy while Trent fights off the girl.

I pay attention to much to the fight. Then I hear a scream.

I shove the guy so hard he slams in a tree. He is down. Then I see that Krystal has gotten to Medusa. Trent is on the ground in pain. Looks like Krystal kicked him somewhere where it hurts a lot.

"Let her go or else!" I shout.

"Or what? Your gunna kill me?" she says.

She raises a knife to Medusa's neck. I am about to raise my knife.

"Don't raise the knife. Or she gets it." she says.

"Let her go. Please." Arachne pleads.

"Isn't this fun? All of us in a circle of war. Its too bad that one of us will live." she says.

In the corner of my eye I see Caleb escape. Then I pay attention to Krystal.

"Please let me go." says Medusa.

"Bye. See you guys soon." says Krystal.

She slits Medusa's neck. Medusa falls to the ground. Krystal runs away.

I cradle Medusa while she dies. Then…

**BOOM!**

I cry. I have to literally get dragged by Arachne from Medusa. Last thing I remember is Medusa's lifeless eyes. Then I black out..

…

…

…

I wake up. I see that it is night. The anthem plays.

**District 11: Medusa**

I see her face disappear for the final time.

"I feel sorry for Alex." says Trent. They think I'm still sleeping.

"Yeah. You wanna know what?" says Arachne.

"What?" Trent asks.

"I want revenge for Alex. But mostly Medusa." she says.

"I agree lets tell him in the morning." Trent says.

Arachne agrees. I am tired. So tired that I don't know what they are talking about. Then I fall asleep.

**Caleb's POV**

We make it back to the Cornucopia.

"Looks like you guys got a kill. Nice job." says Nick.

"Thanks." says Krystal.

"We are going hunting." says Adam.

"Have fun. A lot of them is down around the river." I say.

"Thanks." says Nick.

They grab supplies and leave.

"I want to kill them." says Krystal.

"Lets do it when they get back. In their sleep." I say.

She agrees. Then we set up. Krystal falls asleep before I do. I know that I can take on Krystal. If we go on with this plan I automatically win. I fall asleep happily. This is going to be easy.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please Review on the reaction of Medusa's death. It was so hard killing her. Might put up some more mutts soon!**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16 Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12**

**13. Medusa (District 11)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Nick from District 2**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Onyx from District 5**

**Jade from District 6**

**Both from District 8**

**Kurt from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Alex from District 11**

**Trent from District 12**


	29. Chapter 29: Day 8

**Jade's POV**

I woke up first. I went to the river to get some food and a little more water. I check the area and fill the containers first.

"Look what we have here." I hear.

I turn around to see the boys from 1 and 2. They have me cornered. I'm stuck.

"You want her?" says the one from 2.

"Sure." says the one from 1.

He tackles me. I get pinned. Then he raises his knife.

"Isn't this fun?" he asks.

Then he lowers his knife and….

**Leshawna's POV**

I wake up and see that only Rae Ray is here. What happened to Jade?

**BOOM!**

I hope that it isn't Jade. I wake up Rae Ray.

"What happened?" she asks.

"A cannon went off and Jade isn't here." I say.

She shakes her head. Then she gets up and we start to walk off. Sorry Jade if your still alive.

**Arachne's POV**

Alex looks terrible. Its really sad.

"We still have a lot of food and water." I say.

"Good." says Trent.

Alex just sits there and stares at the ground.

"Alex. We are going to hunt the Career that killed her." I say.

He looks up.

"C'mon lets go." says Trent. We help him up. Then we leave. I hope we find the one who killed her.

**Kurt's POV**

It's starting to get dark. I look around for a spot to hide then I am tackled by someone.

"Hello. Hey Adam another tribu…"

I cut the voice off and stab him in the head.

**BOOM!**

The other tribute leaves. I pick up the body and move it off of me. I search him. Only a butcher knife and some jerky with a half full bottle of water.

I take the supplies and leave. I find somewhere to hide. Then the anthem plays

**District 2: Nick**

**District 6: Jade**

I decide to call it a day and go to sleep. Today was close. I hope I get lucky if that happens again.

**Hoped you guys liked it. Please Review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16. Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12)**

**13. Medusa (District 11)**

**12. Jade (District 6)**

**11. Nick (District 2)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Onyx from District 5**

**Both from District 8**

**Kurt from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Alex from District 11**

**Trent from District 12**


	30. Chapter 30: Day 9

**Trent's POV**

Ground shakes just like last time.

"Get up in a tree!" shouts Arachne.

We grab our supplies and climb a tree. Then one of those Graboidis things appear. Good thing we climb when we did. If we were any slower we would of died. We sit there. Alex looks mad.

"I want to jump." he says.

"Is that what Medusa would want?" asks Arachne.

"No." he says.

"Then don't do it." I say.

He agrees. We sit there. I guess it's a repeat.

**Adam's POV**

I'm out here all alone. Then the ground shakes. Not again. I try to climb a tree. But I feel something wrap around my torso.

"Get off of me!" I shout.

The creature ignores me. Then I raise my sword.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" I shout. Then I let it bring me down. I stab my sword deep into its head. It just ignores me. I feel it rip me apart. I get shoved into its mouth and…

**Onyx's POV**

I am being chases by one of those creatures again. What did Jex call them? That's right! Graboidis! I keep running. Then one appears in front of me. I stand there. Then I realize something. It's the one that killed Jex. I can tell.

"You can have me!" I shout.

I run right into it. One of its tongues bite me in the arm. Then in the neck and…

**Kurt's POV**

I just saw the boy from 5 get killed. I run up into a tree. Safe again. Good thing he was there. I sit there. I guess I'm here for the night. I climb a little higher so no one can get me. Then I sit there and wait for the day to end.

**Leshawna's POV**

"Lets go Rae Ray!" I shout.

We run. We don't stop. I start to climb a tree. Then I hear a scream.

"Rae Ray!" I shout.

"Help!" she shouts.

I run back and see that one of the Graboidis got here. Then I see her get ripped apart and swallowed. I stand there in fear. Then I climb the tree to my left. I know that she would want me to try to win. I climb really high. Then I start to sob. Its all my fault. I sit there and cry. I hope today ends soon.

**Krystal's POV**

We've been on the Cornucopia all day. Ever sense the ground started to shake.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Three cannons.

"I hope one was Adam." Caleb says.

"Yeah." I say.

Night time rolls by fast. Then the sky lights up a little and the anthem plays.

**District 1: Adam**

**District 5: Onyx**

**District 8: Rae Ray**

"Yes!" I say.

"Good thing Rae Ray died too. She lasted more than what I though she would!" Caleb says.

"Yeah." I say.

We set up sleeping bags. Then I fall asleep. Victory here I come.

**Yup. The Mutts appeared. I had a hard time killing Rae Ray but I felt it was her time to go. Please Review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16. Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12)**

**13. Medusa (District 11)**

**12. Jade (District 6)**

**11. Nick (District 2)**

**10. Adam (District 1)**

**9. Onyx (District 5)**

**8. Rae Ray (District )**

**Survivors:**

**Krystal from District 1**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Caleb from District 8**

**Kurt from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Alex from District 11**

**Trent from District 12 **


	31. Chapter 31: Family Interviews

**Capital's POV**

"Lets see you master of hosts. VENUS FLICKERMAN!" shouts a voice. Then Venus appears on the stage.

"Welcome guys to a very special show. Today we are going to interview all the families of the remaining tributes!" she shouts.

"Lets start off with…Krystal's mom!" Venus shouts.

Cheers are heard all over the place while Krystal's mom appears on the stage. She sits next to Venus.

"How do you feel that Krystal is the last Career in the games other than Caleb from 8?" Venus asks.

"I'm not surprise. She's a fighter." Krystal's mom answers.

"How about that score?"

"She did very well."

"Do you think she has a shot of winning. Expecially killing Alex's sister and he's out for some blood. So is Leshawna. Plus. You have viscous Caleb with her."

"Oh yeah. She will win. She is smart enough to win."

"Thank you for your time." says Venus. Krystal's mom gets escorted off the stage.

"Next up is Arachne!" Venus shouts. Then Athena and her dad go on the stage and sit next to Venus.

"Do you think that Arachne will win?" she asks.

"Yup. She a fighter. She also knows what the situation is so she has a good grasp." Arachne's father says.

"I think that she will win. She will do it for us. I am also very glad she got a good score." Athena answers.

"That good. I'm sorry but we have to cut this short. Thanks for you time." Venus says. Then Arachne's family leaves.

"Next is…. Caleb's sister Maria!" Then Maria emerges and sits next to Venus.

"Do you think that Caleb will win?" Venus asks.

"Uh, Duh! Are you crazy? He is the most powerful player out there. Yeah, Alex is out for blood and so is that District 10 girl but he is the strongest. He will win." Maria explains.

"That's good. Well. Times up thanks for your time." Venus says. Maria shakes Venus's hand and gets escorted off the stage. "Sadly Kurt's family can't be here because they are helping the Capital for the games. So we will move on to Leshawna's family!" as Venus says this the crowd goes wild.

Leshawna's dad appears.

"How far do you think your daughter will live?" Venus asks.

"She will win. She is a fighter. For a 12 year old she is a fighter. She can even beat that girl from 1 If she really put her mind to it."

"Thank you for your time." Venus says. Then Leshawna's dad leaves the stage. He looks disgusted.

"Now it is a favorite from the Capital. Here she is for Alex. MABEL!" Venus shouts as Mabel walks on the stage. The crowd goes wild for her.

"Well, this brings back memories. Hahaha Hellor Venus." Mabel says.

"It should. Anyways how do you feel Alex will do?" Venus asks.

"He is out for blood. God rest Medusa's soul." Mabel says.

"Do you feel that Medusa's death will effect Alex?" Venus asks.

"Yup. He was kind. Now he is out for blood. He is like that little gay kid that turns to a killer."

"What about is score?"

"Not surprised. I trained him myself."

"What about his alliance."

"I respect Arachne. She is strong and brilliant. Just like Alex. I have a feeling that Alex has a thing for Trent. I hope that if Alex loses one of those two wins."

"Well. I'm sorry but its time to go." Venus says.

Mabel hugs Venus and leaves the stage.

"Now last but not least is Trent's Aunt!" Venus shouts.

Then Trent's Aunt walks on stage.

"Do you think about Trent's alliance?" Venus asks.

"I think that it has been, and will be the strongest alliance in the hunger games." Trent's Aunt replies.

"Do you think Trent can win it?"

"Of course. What'd you think. I would say that the bitch from 1 would win? No. Trent will win. If he doesn't I hope that at least Arachne or Alex wins."

"Thanks for your time. We have to go. Join us next time when we have our victor!" Venus shouts.

**Decided to do family interviews. Hoped you liked it. Review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16. Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12)**

**13. Medusa (District 11)**

**12. Jade (District 6)**

**11. Nick (District 2)**

**10. Adam (District 1)**

**9. Onyx (District 5)**

**8. Rae Ray (District )**

**Survivors:**

**Krystal from District 1**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Caleb from District 8**

**Kurt from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Alex from District 11**

**Trent from District 12 **


	32. Chapter 32: Day 10

**Leshawna's POV**

Only seven of us left. I head for the Cornucopia. I hope that I can win this thing.

**Trent's POV**

We've been walking around for a little while. Then we accident get run over by the guy from 9.

"Don't kill me." he says.

"Why." Alex says. He doesn't sound like himself.

"I was going to kill the Careers. I can use help." he says.

"Ok." I agree.

Arachne helps him up.

"What's your name?" asks Alex

"Kurt." Kurt answers. Then we head to the Cornucopia.

Then we run into the girl from 10.

"Trying to kill the Careers?" Arachne asks.

"How'd you know?" she asks.

"We want to do that too." I say.

"Can I join. I'm Leshawna."

"I'm Alex. This is Kurt, Trent, and Arachne." Alex says.

Then we go for our final destination. The Cornucopia.

**Krystal's POV**

Caleb and I have been waiting here the whole time.

"Hey Caleb I…." I say. I cut myself off to see a group of people. Then I realize something

"It's the remaining tributes." Caleb says.

"Yeah." I say nervously.

We get our weapons. We stand our ground. I see the they have knives. It's a showdown.

"Charge!" commands the guy from 11.

We charge. I get tackled by the boy from 11. He pins me.

"This is for Medusa you bitch!" he shouts.

He grabs his knife and cuts my wrists.

"OW!" I scream.

Then he cuts right above my right eye. It goes completely red.

"OW! Stop it!" I scream. It hurts so much.

Then he puts his knife on my throat. The cuts my throat. I drown in my blood and…..

**Arachne's POV**

**BOOM!**

"The other one got away." Leshawna says.

"Its ok. We have all the supplies." I say.

It gets dark. We all celebrate by having a feast. Then the anthem plays.

**District 1: Krystal**

We all decide to fall asleep. Today was a good day. Final six. The problem is, I can't kill anyone here. I hope I can figure something out.

**Please Review! I hoped you liked it.**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16. Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12)**

**13. Medusa (District 11)**

**12. Jade (District 6)**

**11. Nick (District 2)**

**10. Adam (District 1)**

**9. Onyx (District 5)**

**8. Rae Ray (District 8)**

**7. Krystal (District 1)**

**Survivors:**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Caleb from District 8**

**Kurt from District 9**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Alex from District 11**

**Trent from District 12**


	33. Chapter 33: Day 11

**Caleb's POV**

They may have killed Krystal but I am going to get some payback. I will.

I go to he Cornucopia. I see that all the tributes are sleeping. I make my move. I walk in there and steal one of the swords in the back. I grab the boy from 9 by his hair and start to run while dragging him.

"Help!" he screams. I didn't know he woke up.

"Kurt!" screams the girl from 4. Then I make it to the forest.

"Please don't kill.." I cut him off by stabbing him in the head.

**BOOM!**

I hide and wait for my next pray to come in. After about five minutes the guy from 12 and 11 appear.

"I wonder where he went." says the guy from 11.

I jump out and put the guy from 12 in a choke hold.

"Let him go." says the guy from 11.

I raise my sword and stab the guy from 12 in the torso. He drops. Then I see the guy from 11 throw a knife towards me and….

**Alex's POV**

**BOOM!**

I run to Trent.

"Please don't die on me." I beg.

"I'm sorry." he weakly says. Then his eyes go dark and…

**BOOM!**

I leave his body there. I walk back to the Cornucopia.

**Arachne's POV**

Alex walks back alone covered in blood. He looks like he's so upset.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He got Trent. I got him." he says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"I am sorry I didn't get him." Leshawna says.

"Its ok." he says.

"So what now?" I ask.

"I guess we go our separate ways and let the gamemakers or nature or even the Mutts take care of the rest." Alex says.

"Ok." I reluctantly agree.

"Ok." Leshawna says. She sounds sad too.

We all take an even amount of supplies left in the Cornucopia. We wish each other the best of luck. Then we leave.

**Leshawna's POV**

We all take supplies and leave.

"I wish you guys the best of luck." I say.

"You too." Arachne says.

"You too." Alex says.

We leave and go three opposite ways. I can't kill them. I will just hide in a tree or something until the games end.

It gets really dark fast. I climb a tree very high and then the anthem plays.

**District 8: Caleb**

**District 9: Kurt**

**District 12: Trent**

I hope that I can win. I feel sorry for Alex, Arachne, Trent, Kurt, Medusa, Rae Ray, Jade, Emerald, and Nala. I wish we all could of lived. I strap myself in a tree with some rope and some blankets. I hope I can somewhat win. If not. I would be happy if Alex or Arachne won.

**Next chapter is the end! I hope you liked this one. Please Review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16. Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12)**

**13. Medusa (District 11)**

**12. Jade (District 6)**

**11. Nick (District 2)**

**10. Adam (District 1)**

**9. Onyx (District 5)**

**8. Rae Ray (District 8)**

**7. Krystal (District 1)**

**6. Kurt (District 9)**

**5. Caleb (District 8)**

**4. Trent (District 12)**

**Survivors:**

**Arachne from District 4**

**Leshawna from District 10**

**Alex from District 11**


	34. Chapter 34: Day 12 The Finale

**Arachne's POV**

I get down from the tree. I have a strange feeling that the gamemakers didn't like that we all went our separate ways and decided not to kill each other. I hope that they don't send out any Mutts.

**Leshawna's POV**

I've been walking around. I am glad that I don't have to kill Alex or Arachne because I really can't kill them.

I feel the ground vibrate. Crap. I run to the Cornucopia. When I get there I see that Alex is on the Cornucopia reaching his hand down to help me. I reach for the hand but then I feel something bite my left shoulder.

"AHH!" I scream.

"Grab my hand!" Alex screams.

I grab it and I make it to the Cornucopia. Once I am up there I lay there in so much pain.

"Hi." I say.

Alex chuckles.

"Hi. Let me add some medicine. It will help." he offers.

I let him put the medicine on. It feels so good. Then I fall asleep before I know it.

**Arachne's POV**

I walk near the Cornucopia. Before I know it those Graboidises are back. I run to the Cornucopia. I am about to fall but I feel something grab me and hold me up. When I get on there I see that Alex helped me up. Leshawna is bleeding badly and she is sleeping.

"Thanks." I say.

"Yup." he says.

I guess that we are up here for a while.

**Leshawna's POV**

I wake up to find that Arachne also made it. I feel so sick. I can barley do anything.

"Hey you up." Arachne says.

"Hi." I manage to say.

Alex looks concerned.

"I…I can't really…..do…this.." I try to mutter.

Then I feel a burn in my hear and head and….

**Alex's POV**

**BOOM!**

I see Leshawna's body fall to the ground when she was in the middle of talking. Then I see some orange reddish liquid run from her eyes, nose, mouth, and even the ears.

"What happened?" Arachne asks. She looks a little spooked.

"She was bit by those things. I guess that they infect you and spread so even if you manage to escape from them you still die." I explain. It's the only way to explain it.

"Oh." is all Arachne says.

We sit there for a while. Then those things leave.

"I guess that I'll might see ya later." Arachne says.

"Ok." I say.

She jumps down and leaves. I sit there for a while. Then I see that she is sprinting back. I see what is behind her.

Another Graboidis. This time it has like 20 legs on each side and its sprinting towards Arachne. She trys to climb the Cornucopia.

"Come up!" I scream. I hold my hand up.

"I'm trying." she cries as she grabs my hand.

The new Mutt gets to her and one of the tongues bite her.

She screams in pain. I force her up. once she is up there we stand. I hug her.

"I'm sorry." Arachne says.

Then she falls backwards and into the Mutts mouth.

**BOOM!**

I can't believe she did that. Then I remember that she was infected.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE VICTOR OF THE 327****TH**** HUNGER GAMES. ALEX GERMAN!" **I hear from out of nowhere. Its sounds like Venus.

It goes dark and then the anthem plays.

**District 4: Arachne**

**District 10: Leshawna**

**Victor: District 11: Alex**

Then a hovercraft picks me up.

Before I know it I am in the Capital in a black suit and red tie getting ready for my interview.

"Be sure to smile." says my stylist.

I ignore her. Then I go onto the stage.

"Welcome back to the Capital." Venus says.

"Yeah." is all I could mutter.

She shows how I won the games. They show how I survived the bloodbath, how I had a alliance with Medusa, Arachne, and Trent. Then it shows Krystal killing Medusa and my meltdown. Then it shows how Leshawna and Kurt join our alliance and we charge at the Careers. It also shows me killing Krystal. Trent's death and Caleb's was shown next. Then me helping Leshawna and Arachne. Leshawna's death. And finally Arachne's death. Then my reaction to everything. Then the video ends.

"That was some messed up stuff." Venus says.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We talk about what I'm going to do next.

The next day I leave for home. But first the victors tour. I go to district 1 first. I got a lot of boos and stuff. Same with districts 2 and 3. District 4 cried and listened to my every word. I see Arachne's little siblings. I wanted to cry. Districts 5, 6, and 7 were easy. Districts 8, 9, and 10 were very hard. We skip 11 because I'm from there and go to District 12. It was the hardest. When I get to District 11 I was tired. But I did my speech. I cried because of Medusa. Then I get escorted to Victors Village.

I have to house next to Mabel. I visit her everyday. One day. I saved enough money to buy a Revivorateor. It was mailed to my house. Mabel helped me set it up.

"In what name in hell are you going to do?" she asks.

I set up settings to revive 6 people. I wait for a couple days then the magic happened. Arachne, Leshawna, Kurt, Trent, and Medusa appear from the Revivorateor. It was the happiest day.

**Three years later.**

To this day Kurt, Arachne, Leshawna, Trent, Medusa, and I live in my house. No one can leave the District. It was an agreement I signed to get the Revivorateor. I am dating Trent and Arachne and Kurt are married. Leshawna and Medusa still fear the Reapings but know I can still bring them back. Mabel visits everyday.

This is our story of the 327th Hungers Games. We fight, we lost, we cry, we kill. But most of all, we survived in a way.

**I hoped you liked the final chapter. I might do another one after I finish 97****th**** Hunger Games. Please review. **

**Final time for placing.**

**Placing:**

**24. Rowdy (District 10)**

**23. Maple (District 3)**

**22. Ranger (District 4)**

**21. Ethan (District 3)**

**20. Pongo (District 7)**

**19. Emerald (District 7)**

**18. Geoffon (District 6)**

**17. Amber (District 2)**

**16. Jex (District 5)**

**15. Trixie (District 9)**

**14. Nala (District 12)**

**13. Medusa (District 11)**

**12. Jade (District 6)**

**11. Nick (District 2)**

**10. Adam (District 1)**

**9. Onyx (District 5)**

**8. Rae Ray (District 8)**

**7. Krystal (District 1)**

**6. Kurt (District 9)**

**5. Caleb (District 8)**

**4. Trent (District 12)**

**3. Leshawna (District 10)**

**2. Arachne (District 4)**

**1. Alex (District 11)**

**Congrats Alex!**


End file.
